Sister Knights Episode VII: The Knights Awaken
by Night Fury Warrior
Summary: The New Virtcast are near the end of their training, but a challenge far greater than the Old Virtcast's first mission has arisen. Will the new kids be able to save the galaxy from a rogue Jedi/Sith? But his strength and hatred for Jedi and Sith alike isn't the only cause of worry from him...
1. Chapter 1

**G'day Casters! I'm really hoping the reason I took so long on the last one is because I was running out of ideas for the original crew. But now, welcome back to Sister Holidays! For those of you who are new, go check out the previous 'Episodes' before reading this, potentially including the Shorts series as there is some information in them too. Although, you may have noticed I changed my mind again, and now this does have a new name. So welcome, to Sister Knights. Now, we got introduced to the new characters by name in the end of the last episode, plus the two introduction stories in the Shorts series for Sonia and Stella, but now, we see them in action! And now we're starting with a new POV?! Yep, Elsa ain't our focus lead character anymore! We got a new leader for a new team! Also, I may upload most of my character planning sheet as a second chapter to this just so you guys have a better idea of what everyone looks like. (Excluding of course the content for future instalments)**

 **Well, there may be some small bits in this that currently aren't explained (Like, one or two), but hopefully by the time Blooded Reaper and I finish going over the other stories, I'll add the explanations in the previous stories. With a re-re-edit. (I have to re-edit first simply because of some new names and changes, the Minecast name is now Caster)**

 **Oh, just a warning, this series is about to become a whole lot darker. So, proceed with caution.**

 **Also, RIP Carrie Fisher…**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Sector 1: Training Gone Wrong**_

 _ **Stella Khai's POV:**_

 **Wake**

 **17 ABY; 2054 Earth Time**

Since the destruction of the second Death Star in 2041, the Rebel Alliance has reformed into the New Republic, and worked hard at eliminating the last of the Imperial Remnant. Aided of course, by the Earth Alliance, made up from the Qeios Empire, the Arendelle Royal Army, the Arndel Droid Army, and the Virtcast Army.

As for the members of the old Virtcast, they've mostly focussed on their jobs. Elsa, Anna and Kairi ruling Arendelle, Saria ruling Arndel, Rivatha ruling Qeios, and the rest helping Luke Skywalker to build the New Jedi Order.

Except for Cierra.

Cierra was a part of the New Virtcast, as a way to train us and keep us on the path of the light. And by us, I mean all the children of the old Virtcast.

Aside from Sally, who was currently 11 and still a Jedi Youngling, training at the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4.

The rest of us, well, we may not have quite been fully trained yet, but we were about the same skill as our parents were when they fought Lord Martyl.

Most of us anyway, Jane and Lara were still a bit behind.

Felix, despite being Jane's age, was nearly as trained as Sonia and I were, due to his military-like mind state and physique.

 **VirtNet**

Right now, however, we were not in the Sleep. I was playing an older but still popular VRMMO game called Gun Gale Online.

Not long after the Sword Art Online incident, after the AmuSphere was out for a while, VR technology brought with it the NerveBox, which made diving into the Virtual World even better than the NerveGear or the AmuSphere. And the VirtNet was set up too. A lot of the AmuSphere games were transferred into the VirtNet, along with many new games.

My in-game handle was Black Rock Shooter, and I was one of the more elite players.

At the moment, I was out in the field, grinding for levels and credits. I had just bought one of the weapons added in the newest update, the A280 Blaster Rifle, largely used by the Rebel Alliance in the Galactic Civil War in the Sleep.

I heard movement behind me, and quickly moved around, aiming at whatever it was.

"Whoa whoa, calm down Rock. It's me," came a familiar voice. "Arensa, what're you doing around here?"

Sure enough, it was the Snow Queen, Elsa, or Arensa, as her handle would suggest.

"Saw you were online and roaming the higher-level areas. Thought I'd come and help out," she said, putting her AR-15 Carbine rifle on the rock beside her as she accessed her menu.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm 'right," I said, sniping an enemy in the distance with my rifle. "Stella, this place is a higher level than you. Be careful around here 'kay?" she said. I nodded. "You know I am, Elsa," I smirked. She laughed. "You guys are all reckless," she said. "But it gets the job done, doesn't it," I laughed. "Indeed it does," she said, smiling.

She grabbed her rifle and sent three shots behind me. I turned around in time to see an enemy disappear.

"However, it is getting late. Let's head back to the city and log out," Elsa said. I looked at the time and nodded. "Good idea," I said.

So, we both made our way back to SBC Glocken and logged out.

 **Wake**

After I exited the VirtNet too, I came out of my room just in time to see my father, Chris, coming to get me for dinner.

"Stell, good timing. Spaghetti Bolognaise for dinner," he said. "Sounds good!" I said, smiling.

After dinner, we all watched a movie and went to bed.

 **Sleep**

I woke up on-board the _Night Fury_ , and noticed the door across the hall was open, since I could just see it through a crack in my door.

 _I guess Matthew's awake._

I got dressed and walked to the main part of the _Herald-_ Class Shuttle.

Sure enough, Matt was at the central computer.

"Morning sleepyhead," he said when he sensed me.

Both of us were Jedi Half-Sith. I got it from both my parents, Chris and Vestara, while Matt got it because his mother, Kiarna, while being a full Jedi, was the little sister of Sith Lord Tey Martyl.

Meaning Matt was Tey's nephew.

"Morning Matt," I said. "You ready?" he asked. I nodded.

What was he talking about? Well, the reason we were in the _Night Fury_ out in the middle of space was because we were about to take part in a training mission. The Virtcast were going to send old separatist droids at us and we just needed to take them all out. Eventually the rest of our group would join in too.

"Send the transmission to start," I said. He did, and we both powered up the ship, ready for combat. This was very dangerous and hands-on training, but that's why we used old C.I.S. tech, because it wouldn't be able to do fatal damage to anyone's ships with the vastly superior technology we had.

A minute later, three _Munificent_ -class Star Frigates came out of hyperspace, and a cloud of Vulture Droids came around to attack.

"Full power to shields, we can't let the ship get damaged to the failure point. Start blasting as many droids as you can," I said. Matt nodded and sent a barrage of purple plasma bolts at the droids while I took evasive action.

"The cruisers are firing on us," warned Matt as the ship rocked. I flew the _Night Fury_ right by one of the cruisers, which protected us a little.

"Homing missile incoming!" said Matt.

I dived at the last second, but the missile followed. I spun around the cruisers before causing the missile to destroy a group of Vulture Droids.

"I'm calling the others in, we're outgunned," said Matt.

This wasn't necessarily true, but the training course required us to call the others in at first sign of the _Night Fury_ potentially getting damaged.

Not long after, a squadron of fighters came out of hyperspace.

The Q-675YA Starfighter belonging to Sonia, the T-70 X-Wing belonging to Rika, the Pinook Starfighter belonging to Jane, the _VirtuGauntlet_ -class Starfighter (A smaller, Starfighter-sized 15-metre-long version of a _Gauntlet_ -class Fighter) belonging to Felix, the A/SF-01 B-Wing belonging to Lara, and the _Phantom of the Night_ , an X-70B _Phantom_ -class Prototype Covert Operations Craft (PCOC for short) belonging to Tarev and Savara.

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Person:**_

Sonia was the first to join the battle. The _Qeios_ -class zipping around the enemy fighters at crazy speeds, taking out a dozen droids every few seconds.

Rika followed, the X-Wing joining up with the _Night Fury_ and keeping it covered, as planned.

Jane's Pinook also kept the _Night Fury_ covered, using powerful plasma cannons to damage the Frigates.

Felix focussed on the frigates, his high-powered fighter dealing heavy damage, eventually destroying the bridge of one of the ships.

Lara tried to aid Sonia as best she could. Despite not being as fast as Sonia's fighter, she was still effective.

And lastly, the _Phantom of the Night_ cruised straight through the enemy fighters, dealing heavy amounts of damage. The ship was hardly visible aside from the blue lights around it.

 _ **Stella Khai's POV:**_

I spun the _Night Fury_ out of the way of some enemy fighters and we joined into formation with the _Phantom_ , Rika and Jane keeping behind us in formation. Felix, Lara and Sonia also joined our formation as we all focussed fire on the bridge of a second cruiser.

It soon followed the first to its fiery death.

The last Separatist cruiser started firing with all available turbolasers, and it was hard to avoid getting hit. The _Night Fury_ shook as it took a shot from the cruiser, and I saw the _Phantom_ get hit too.

"Send everything we got at that cruiser," I commanded.

We returned to formation and flew straight at the enemy ship. I could practically hear the battle droids panicking as our turbolaser cannons engulfed the bridge in fire.

All that was left was to take out the remaining Vulture Droids, which was quickly done.

"Hell yeah! Now that's what I call a victory!" said Tarev over the comms. "We'll be as good as our parents in no time!" said Rika. "We sure will, Rika," I agreed.

Though our celebrations were short-lived.

An unmarked _Harrower_ -class Dreadnaught came out of hyperspace in front of us.

"That ain't one of ours," said Matt. "I thought our training was only against Seppies?" said Jane. "It is, this isn't part of the training course. Savara, contact home-base," I said. "Copy that," replied Savara.

A few seconds later...

"Communications are blocked, local comms are the only things we have," said Tarev. "Ah crap," Sonia groaned. "We have one more trick to try," I said. Matt looked at me. "The _Night Fury_ has a secret in its A.I. that not many people know about. It's called the NFrequency. We can contact the _Night Fury Guardian_ and the _Furious Destroyer_ through any blocker."

I got up and went to the central computer.

" _Destroyer_ , come in. This is the _Night Fury_."

A few seconds passed…

"We copy you _Night Fury_. How'd the test go?" came the familiar voice of my dad. "The test was fine, but we got a problem. Our communications are blocked and there is an unmarked _Harrower_ -class Dreadnaught here," I said. "Copy that, _Furious Destroyer_ is inbound to your location. Master Caster out."

I looked to Matt. "Reinforcements incoming," he said over the comms.

I went back to the pilot's seat.

"Take evasive action!" yelled Lara. Before I could ask what she was talking about, I was completely blinded for a second as the turbolasers on the Dreadnaught lit up and fired at us.

The _Night Fury_ shook violently.

"Get us the hell outta here!" yelled Matt as damage alarms blared. "Working on it," I said. I pulled up and sent the ship into full speed as I tried to avoid getting shot down.

"The hyperdrive was hit," said Matt. "Guys we need to hold out until the _Furious Destroyer_ gets here, the _Night Fury_ 's hyperdrive has been hit," I said. "Pull back Stell, we'll try to cover you," said Savara.

I pulled away from the _Harrower_ -class and flew into a freer space.

However, we both got jump scared as the _Furious Destroyer_ came out of hyperspace and we were literally inside the front cave of the ship.

"Evasive manoeuvres!" the ship lurched as I pulled up as much as I could to avoid the _Destroyer_.

"Thanks dad," I groaned.

We looked at the Dreadnaught as it sent a few shots towards the _Destroyer_ before fleeing into hyperspace.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Jane over the comms. "I think so. The _Phantom_ is a bit damaged though," said Tarev. "Same with the _Night Fury_ ," I said. "Get on the _Destroyer_ quickly. We're following that Dreadnaught," said dad. "Do we really have the firepower? What if it has backup?" asked Felix. "We have the rest of the Earth Alliance. I already contacted Arendelle and Qeios," said Rebecca.

We all flew into the hangar of the _Furious Destroyer_ as it entered hyperspace.

I was quickly on the bridge of the ship, where I found Dad, Mum, Rebecca, and Sarah.

"So what the heck was that? Our weapons weren't set to full power so we couldn't do anything to it!" was the first thing I said. "Calm down Stella. I don't know who that was, but you guys did manage to avoid them long enough to survive. My guess is they knew we wouldn't leave the ships on full power, and they probably want you dead. They must have decent intel on us because this training mission was a complete secret from everyone else," said my mother, Vestara.

"We're tracking the Dreadnaught now, and once repairs are done, your ships will be on full blast. Your mission is not to destroy, but to find out who's behind the attack. So, Stella, as part of your training, it's up to you to come up with the plan," said dad.

I thought, recalling the design of the ship and an old analysis of the _Harrower_ -class that I did during my time as a youngling, when I was being taught by Master Tano.

I walked to a hologram projector, and the rest of the New Virtcast gathered around, including Cierra.

I brought up a projection of the _Harrower_ -class Dreadnaught.

"This ship is the largest and most heavily armed vessel in the old Sith Imperial Navy, during the Old Republic era. And judging by what we saw, our adversary has modified theirs. Normally, I would say the two main hangers would be our best bet, but this guy has multiple turbolaser cannons right down this corridor," I said, indicating the middle split leading towards the hangars. "The outside of the ship is a tough one to get around, but if we can avoid the turbolaser cannons, we can enter the side hangars with ease. I say we split our team and go to both sides, that will force the enemy to split their forces on-board and make things easier for us. We will converge on the bridge here," I pointed to a turbolift leading right to the bridge of the ship. "Once on the bridge, the ship will be mostly under our control. But only for a brief time. Hopefully it'll be enough to gather the info we need and get out," I finished.

"It's risky, getting our fighters that close. But I think if we have the cover of the _Furious Destroyer_ , we'll be able to make it," said Tarev.

"I agree. Tarev, Savara, you will take Squad A with Jane, Sonia, and Cierra. Matt and I will take Squad B with Rika, Felix, and Lara. We'll go at them in formation and split when we reach the ship," I said.

Everyone nodded.

I glanced back at my parents, who gave a reassuring nod. They agreed with the plan.

"Be ready at any moment," warned Sarah.

We all went down to the hangar so we'd get out quickly.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

I sat on my bed in the _Night Fury_ , meditating. Preparing myself for the battle ahead.

To be truthful, this was the first time we've gone in without the help of the entire Virtcast. And the first real battle Matt and I have piloted the _Night Fury_ in.

But things were changing.

Our adventures were just beginning.

I sensed a familiar presence outside my door, and opened it with the Force. Felix stood there, unsurprised at the door opening.

I opened my eyes.

"You nervous?" he asked. I nodded.

He came into the room and wrapped his arms around me.

He was much bigger than me, being the tallest of us all by a lot at 6"4, while I was 5"1. His build was strong, as he was the most determined in training out of all of us. I'd be lying if I said he wasn't attractive, and a lot of others thought so too with his longish spikey black hair (Which btw was naturally a dirty blonde colour), and strangely attractive brown eyes. He was a bit of a chick-magnet at the academy. But he shrugged it off, he only had eyes for one person.

And that was me.

Despite his looks, he was gentle, and around me he probably seemed like he'd be weak. But he sure as hell wasn't. He was the strongest fighter I knew, as well as the kindest and gentlest person I knew.

"I'm tough, I know. And I trained myself not to feel a lot of emotions for the most part in this realm. But, as much as I push it down, I'm scared. What if I can't lead you guys? What if I mess up, and you all have to pay for it?" I shook lightly, worried.

Worried about what could happen.

"Stella, out of all of us, you're the best fit for the role of leader. You will succeed, and we'll all be right behind you," Felix said calmly. His body heat was comforting, and his large arms on my nearly bare back (because I had discarded my trench coat for the time being meaning I only had the bikini top I always wore) gave me a sense of protection.

"At least you'll be by my side on that ship," I said. He chuckled lightly.

His hand gently grabbed my chin, and he kissed me. The kiss sent a wave of calmness over me. I relaxed in Felix's arms.

When he broke it, I looked into his eyes, and I could see the reflection of my own deep blue ones, as they were, quite literally, glowing. They kinda did that when I was happy or angry.

Though when I was angry, my left eye burst into a blue flame.

"Good luck out there Stell, and may the Force be with us all," he said. I quietly repeated the last line as well, and we both got up. A determined look now on my face.

"We're close," I said calmly. He nodded. "I'll see you soon," he said, walking out the door.

I grabbed my coat from beside the bed, went to the mirror in my room and put it on. The star on the back practically shinning in the light.

I clipped both my lightsabres, which looked like katanas in their style, and grabbed my Rock Blaster, a small but powerful blaster pistol I had made myself.

My eyes started glowing again, but this time for a different reason. The sparks of a flame began on my left eye, and I smirked.

"It's time."

 _ **Felix Calnore's POV:**_

I equipped my tactical belt and harness and checked the ammo for my two DC-17m ICWS' on the harness, and checked I had a couple of grenades on my belt. I made sure my lightsabre hilt was attached to the belt, which looked odd since the hilt was similar to that of the Master Sword in The Legend of Zelda, and the blade when active was a gold lightsabre that looked like the Master Sword's blade.

But the hilt was black, with the odd silver lining here and there. So, it fit my outfit.

The last thing I did as I entered my fighter was grab my leather jacket, as I was already wearing my black tee-shirt, combat pants, and combat boots.

I put the fighter helmet on and closed the cockpit, powering up the fighter. I saw the various other ships in the hangar powering up too, the modified HH-87 Starhoppers of the Virtcast in amongst them, since Qeios Shipyards began development of an armada of the Starfighters for the Virtcast in 14 ABY. The _Phantom of the Night_ and the _Night Fury_ were there too. I also noted that the _Night Slicer_ was there, an old modified T-6 Shuttle that was now used by Chris and Vestara. But of course, it wasn't preparing for battle.

"All fighters, prepare for launch. We're coming out of hyperspace now. May the Force be with you," came the voice of my mother, Rebecca, over the comms.

Sure enough, the _Furious Destroyer_ left hyperspace and we all left the hangar.

I entered formation behind the _Night Fury_.

In front of us was the Dreadnaught that had attacked before. It immediately opened fire on us.

As we got closer, an Imperial Remnant Star Destroyer came out of hyperspace. I was about to alert the others, when it opened fire on the Dreadnaught.

"Whoever this is, looks like even the Empire wants them," said Jane over the comms.

"TIEs inbound," warned Tarev. "They're not coming at us, they're focussing on the Dreadnaught. In-fact, they look like they're about to fall into formation with us," said Cierra.

And indeed they did. I quickly found myself flying side-by-side with a TIE Fighter.

"Find their frequency, _Furious Destroyer_ move to the Imperial comm Network," said Matt. "Copy that," said Sarah.

We all changed frequencies and soon had the familiar sounds of pilots reporting in from the TIEs.

"Attention Imperial Remnant, this is the _Night Fury_. I don't know who this is, but it looks like we're working together," said Stella. "Copy that _Night Fury_ , we will cover your fighters in the attack," came a British sounding Imperial commander's voice.

Soon we got to our split off point.

"Main fighter body, keep in your squads and keep the ship occupied. But don't blow it up. Squad A, split. Squad B, follow us. Imperial forces, cover all squads," said Stella.

We all went in our separate directions, all while avoiding being shot down by the Dreadnaught.

I felt a disturbance in the Force and realised a turbolaser cannon was about to hit Rika's X-Wing. But as I was about to warn her, an Imperial TIE Fighter flew down and shot a missile at the turbolaser cannon. It was a direct hit as the TIE fell into line beside the T-70 X-Wing.

"Making our final run," said Stella as we started towards the left-hand side hangar. "Roger that, we're doing the same," said Tarev from the other side.

We quickly got past the guns with help from some TIEs and HH-87s, and landed in the hangar.

I immediately jumped out and ignited my lightsabre.

What I wasn't expecting were the old Separatist Battle Droids that started shooting at us with incredible aim. I swiftly blocked everything, the golden blade of my sword-like Lightsabre moving with grace.

I took a glance around to see everyone else.

Stella had her blue katana-like lightsabre active, and was using her Rock Blaster at the same time. Rika's yellow lightsabre was hard to miss as it moved fast. Matt had both his purple and red lightsabres out, and, even I'll admit, was quite impressive with them. As for Lara, the silver light blade worked in perfect contrast to my gold one as she came up beside me with Matt close behind. It strangely kinda fit with her lightish blue hair too, which she had dyed from black.

"I thought we'd be done with these idiots since we got Arndel on our side!" complained Matt. "Oh do shut up," I sighed.

We slowly made our way to the bridge, meeting up with the other squad on the way.

"Successful so far," said Cierra. "Let's keep moving. Start the turbolift," said Stella.

When we reached the bridge, it was another all-out firefight. But the droids were quickly destroyed.

"Access the ship's main computer, try to find any info on why the droids are here," said Cierra. Rika got to work, pulling out her DataPad to download the data.

"Time is running out, I'm tracking a life-form heading to your location," warned Sarah over the comms. "Get ready everyone," I said.

A minute passed.

"Got it!" said Rika. "Alright, let's make ourselves scarce," said Sonia.

We went back to the turbolift, but were stopped.

When it opened, a figure clad in form-fitting black and red robes, a black shirt, black light combat pants with red stripes, black and red light combat boots, black and red arm bands, and a red Mandalorian arm armour piece on his right shoulder. He had black hair that was just longer than shoulder length and was taller than anyone other than me, and his eyes were a very easily seen red.

He didn't look that strong, but I was willing to bet he was.

"Who are you," demanded Stella, her eye flame igniting in a furious blue.

"It's too late for you to ask questions, Stella," he said in a very low and creepy voice.

"Don't talk to her like that," I said, stepping forward.

The guy chuckled to himself, before punching me in the face. I stumbled back from the force of the punch.

I had been right, he was just about as strong as I was.

I felt blood coming from my nose, but I didn't care. I sent a hard kick towards him, and hit him square in the stomach. This time he stumbled back, winded from the hit.

Stella ignited her lightsabre, which caused him to ignite two yellow blades.

"Guys, you get back to the ships. Stell and I will cover you," I said, igniting my Gold blade.

The others left, while Stella and I stood our ground in front of the mysterious enemy.

"Why the hell do you know my name?" asked Stella. He just smirked, and charged at us.

I blocked his first strike, and Stella jumped around his other blade. I moved around and tried to strike him, but he blocked with ease. Stella leapt onto the wall, then jumped onto the roof, and pushed off straight towards the enemy. He swung his lightsabre and blocked Stella, sending her flying into the wall, hard. She fell over one of the command consoles and looked like she had been knocked unconscious.

"You motherfucker. I will get you one day," I said, blocked a swing and jumped back.

I picked up Stella and ran for the lift. I barely made it as the enemy tried to throw his lightsabre at me.

As the lift started moving, I tried to wake Stella up.

"Stell, can you hear me? Are you okay?" I asked.

She groaned, and slowly opened her eyes.

"Felix? What happened?" she groaned.

"We got our arses beaten by that guy, that's what happened," I sighed. "So, what're we gonna do now?" she asked. "Now, I guess we just go back to the _Destroyer_ and check through the info Rika downloaded," I said as I put her down.

We made our way back to the hangar, and Matt took Stella who was still a bit unsteady.

I climbed into my fighter and followed the _Night Fury_ out of the ship.

We made our way back to the _Furious Destroyer_.

 _ **Lara Pendoberg's POV:**_

I relaxed in my room on the _Furious Destroyer_ as we went to Yavin 4.

The battle had been intense, and had taken a toll on most of us. But it just meant we had to train harder.

I went into the refresher and got ready to have a sanisteam. I took my blue hair out of the pony-tail it was always in, and let the slightly long hair flow down across my back as I took my belt off, and stripped out of the black and blue short dress I wore. The socks and boots followed, and I took a refreshing sanisteam.

 _I wonder what Rika's going to find… That guy, he recognised Stella, and probably the rest of us. I want to know why._

After I got out of the sanisteam and put on some civilian clothes; a bright blue tee-shirt, denim jeans and a pair of sneakers, and I had put my hair back into its signature pony-tail, I went out to find the rest of the crew.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

I eventually found everyone in one of the planning rooms, and was slightly relieved to see I was not the only one that had taken off my normal outfit. Stella had a dark grey singlet and jeans, and had her hair back in a pony-tail rather than her normal twin-tails. Jane was also in more casual-wear, though it was still made from her ice magic. But of course, she never ditched the large ice bow holding her hair back in a long pony-tail.

 _Pony-tails seem to be a thing today,_ I mused.

"Alright, that's everyone. So, what did you find?" asked Sonia.

Rika brought up a hologram of the guy we came across.

"This is Lachie Ren, age 28. Six years ago, when the New Jedi Order was formed, he joined and trained in the ways of the Jedi," the hologram changed to show a training video of a much younger version of the same guy Felix and Stella fought. "On his second field mission as a Padawan to Master Noral, he was captured. But his master never came back for him, in-fact, when he saw her, she sent him off a cliff with the Force. Until now we thought it was done to prevent the enemy from doing something, but Lachie saw it as a betrayal. He joined the Imperial Remnant as an apprentice to that Sith guy our parents faced recently, but not long ago, before his master was killed, that very Sith turned on Lachie to save his own skin against none other than Master Khai herself. So, since then, he's activated old battle droids and sworn to destroy the Jedi and the Sith. He has no allegiance, and his battle plans say he's a ruthless fighter. He will not show mercy to anyone at all. He'll even attack innocent civilians if they get in his way," said Rika.

"He was betrayed by both sides, I can see why he snapped. I don't know if we can bring him back, but I do know he'll be dangerous. We need to train harder and more often. This is our first real mission," said Stella.

We all nodded in agreement.

 _ **Sector 2: Ren's Lies**_

I made my way out of the room, and Matt followed.

"Well then, I guess our first true mission came earlier than we expected," he said. I shook my head. "Not really. I may still be 15, but I am the youngest aside from Sally. I mean, even you're 17. Sonia's bloody 20. We're around the age the Old Virtcast started. Vestara was the youngest, and she was 16 during their first time here, where they immediately started a mission to kill Josh, and ironically, Uncle Chris," I reminded him. "I guess you're right. But even they didn't go up against someone like Lachie for a while," he said. I sighed and agreed. "Fair enough."

I faced him and smiled.

"You worry too much though. We'll be fine," I said. I gave him a quick peck on the lips, before giggling at his surprised face and running off.

Even though Matt and I had been together for half a year now, that was the first time I've ever kissed him. So, I can see why he wasn't expecting it.

As I came around the corner to go back to my room, I nearly ran into Jane. "Oh, sorry," I said. She just smiled. "It's all good, I was distracted. Anyway, I hope you're ready for some training," she said. "Yeah, I guess, it'll be good to see Sally again though. It's been a while," I said. Jane nodded. "Indeed, last I heard she was impressing even Grand Master Skywalker," she said. "Well, she is a Skywalker herself," I smirked.

And indeed she was. She was the daughter of Cierra Frye Lane, also known as Cierra Skywalker, the only member of the Old Virtcast who was part of our Virtcast. Cierra, of course, was a Skywalker due to having Skywalker blood injected into her. This meant she was now indirectly related to Luke Skywalker, technically making Sally, Luke's niece.

Jane and I went our separate ways and I headed to my room to rest.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

Eventually, the _Destroyer_ came out of hyperspace over Yavin 4, and we all got in the _Night Fury_ and other shuttles to head down.

The _Night Fury_ landed on the moon next to the _Night Slicer_ and _Phantom of the Night_ outside the Jedi Praxeum.

I stepped out of the shuttle and was instantly met by Sally jumping at me. I caught her with ease, laughing.

Now, normally I was referred to as the youngest, at 15, and shortest, at 4"9, of the New Virtcast. But, Sally was the actual holder of those titles. 11 years old and 4"4, but she was growing taller very fast. I had slightly slowed down, but was still growing.

"Hey Sally!" said Tarev, coming up behind me. Tarev, Savara, Jane and I were quite close friends with the young Skywalker, and she was always energetic when we came back to the Praxeum.

"Hiya Rev," said Sally. "I hear you've been impressing Master Skywalker recently, is this true?" asked Jane. "Very much," came the voice of the Jedi in question, Luke Skywalker.

"Grand Master," we bowed. "Virtcast. Welcome back," he said.

"I've heard of your new mission from Master Khai, I will be sure to aid you all in your training," I looked back at Vestara, and she nodded.

"With respect, Master Skywalker, wouldn't it be easier if you or our parents went after Lachie?" asked Savara. "It may be, but your parents want you to do it. Think of it as a true introduction," said Luke. "That's right, it's about time you all work together and beat him on your own. We can't always help," said Chris.

"Okay then," said Stella. The emotionless tone of her voice we were all used to here was a reminder that things wouldn't be easy in this realm. She knew that well, since she fought a Sith the very first time she came here at the age of seven.

Without much more being said, we entered the Praxeum to start our training.

 _ **Sonia Borne's POV:**_

 **Wake**

It's been a few weeks since we started training in the Sleep. Things were moving along quickly.

Right now though, I was attending some business in the Wake.

More specifically, a certain idiot known as Luke Nawai. Him and his gang were constantly harassing me since high school. I sorta wished I could use my darksabre and put them in their place.

"The hell do you want this time, Luke," I asked. "Ouch, extra bitchy today, are we? Well, _Sonia_ , I heard from a certain buddy of mine that you claim to be a Princess," he taunted.

 _Drats, how the fuck did he find that out?_

"I don't know who this buddy of yours is, but I do know they're a damn liar," I said, as much as it pained my pride as the Warrior Princess of Qeios.

"My thoughts exactly. So, I'm here to teach you a lesson," he smirked.

 _I don't care how much mother says I need to stay undercover, I'm not being beat up again._

"You know the last 'lesson' you taught went over well, but only because I let you. I may not be a Princess, but I know how to defend myself," I said. This got his whole gang laughing, but I just smirked.

They surrounded me. And, as I had predicted, Luke went in for the first hit.

His fist went straight at my face, but I ducked. I spun on a foot and tripped all the boys up.

Or so I thought. As I got up, a fist hit me right in the face. I stumbled back and saw one of them hadn't been tripped. Blood was on my hands when I took them away from my face.

 _Mother's gonna kill me._

All the boys got up, and they all came at me at once.

I dodged the first one, clotheslined the second, kicked the third in the nuts, and punched the fourth in the face. The fifth clocked me in the chest, and the sixth, while I was off guard, kicked me in the stomach.

I fell to the floor.

As the five that I hadn't defeated got ready to pounce like a pack of wolves, I tried to recover.

One of them pounced, aiming to stomp my face. But before he got me, he was tackled to the ground.

I looked at my saviour, and smirked when I saw who it was.

"Never thought you'd see me like this, Jane," I said. "You helped me in school, I'm returning the favour," she replied.

She helped me up.

"Huh, you got a friend. That's surprising," said Luke. "She's more than just a friend," I accidentally slipped, referring to the fact that we had brought Qeios and Arendelle together even more so than our parents, Elsa and Rivatha.

"Probably not a great thing to say," whispered Jane. Luke just laughed.

"Well, I'm afraid you and your little girlfriend aren't going to be acting so tough soon."

 _Now, normally I'd make some sort of remark like saying she's taller than me, but that might not help here…_

"Is that so?" came a familiar voice.

As Luke turned around, I saw who it was, and internally sulked at how much trouble I was in. I think Jane heard me gulp.

"Who're you?" asked Luke. "You may want to talk with some more respect for those who clearly outmatch you," said another voice.

This time I heard Jane gulp in fear.

Sure enough, both our mothers were standing there. "Welp, that's us dead," whispered Jane.

"Wait, I recognise you," Luke said, pointing to Elsa. I then realised something. Elsa, much like most of the Old Virtcast except my mother, was known in this world as well as the Dream Realm.

"Elsa, leader of the Virtcast and Queen of Arendelle. Now, step away from my daughter," Elsa said.

Luke looked back at me. I shook my head, and he realised it was Jane.

And, well, do I really have to say what happened next?

He ran.

"Now, as for you two, the heck were you thinking?" asked my mother. "Mother I'm 20 years old, I can handle myself," I defended. "Maybe in the Sleep, but evidently not here," she said.

"And Jane, I know you were protecting Sonia, and I'm okay with that. However, you know full well how to solve problems without violence," said Elsa. "All due respect, mum, but I don't think those idiots are really up for a peace treaty from the Princess of Arendelle," Jane said.

To my surprise, Elsa just smiled and laughed.

"Indeed, I agree. Well done, Princess," she said.

I heard Jane breathe a sigh of relief.

My mother looked questioningly at Elsa.

"Oh c'mon Riva, you know as well as I do what I was like as a teen. And even Anna. You can't really blame them, can you?" she said. Mother just sighed, and nodded. "I suppose you do pose a good point, Els," she smiled.

"Now then, it's getting late. We should get ready, we have a long day ahead of us in the Dream Realm," said Elsa. We all agreed.

"See ya soon, Sonia," smirked Jane. I could tell she was teasing me, knowing I wasn't quite off the hook.

I gave her a playful glare, before going to join mother.

"Well then, what's your side of the story?" she asked when Elsa and Jane had left. "You know exactly who that kid is, you know what he does. I didn't really have an escape," I said. "Well, I hope we don't meet them in the Dream Realm. For their sake," she smirked.

We then went back home, had dinner, and went to bed.

 **Sleep**

I woke up in my temporary room that I had been sharing with a certain Arendelleian Princess during our training on Yavin 4.

Said Princess had not yet awoken either.

I felt myself relax as my hand grazed against my darksabre beside my bed.

It was a bit strange, but I felt safe when I had the weapon within reach. And what we just went through in the Wake is probably a good example for why.

I went to take a sanisteam before Jane awoke.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

When I got out, I saw Jane was awake and fully dressed.

"Good morning," she said when she saw me. "Morning Jane," I said.

"You ready for today?" she asked. I nodded.

Before I could say anything though, the whole room shook. "Quake?" I wondered.

"Attack," said Jane as warning alarms started blaring.

"We just can't get a break can we," I sighed.

We both ran out of the room to find Jedi and Qeios Guardians running past.

Qeios had agreed to run the security of the Jedi Praxeum, and in return they had Jedi Sentinels among their ranks.

I stopped a Qeios Guardian by grabbing his arm on the way past.

"What's going on?" I asked. "Lachie Ren, he's launched an attack on the Praxeum. I suggest you find cover, Princess," said the Guardian. "No way, we've been training in here for ages for this, we're not backing down," I said.

I sent the Guardian on his way and grabbed Jane's hand, dragging her through the crowd.

We eventually joined up with the rest of our group.

"Ren. That bastard," groaned Rika, who looked like she had just got out of bed and quickly rushed to put herself together.

"C'mon guys. I just heard that Lachie is on the ground fighting off some Guardians, let's go," said Stella.

We all ran out of the Praxeum and saw Lachie.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the New Virtcast," said Lachie with a dark, almost mocking tone. "You may have outmatched us last time, Ren, but not this time," said Jane. "Please, you have no idea what I've been through," he snarled. "You were betrayed by the Jedi, and then again by the Sith. Yeah, we know, Ren," she stated.

Lachie threw one of his yellow lightsabres at her, but I ignited my darksabre and blocked it before it got near her.

"Oi asshole," called Matt, who had flanked Lachie and was almost on top of him, bringing his purple sabre down onto him. Lachie used his second yellow sabre to block Matt's blow. Matt went for another swing, but seemed to hesitate. I saw Lachie smirking as he brought his sabre into the opening that Matt had left. "Matt!" called Lara. Time slowed as we all thought Matt was about to be killed.

However, a red lightsabre appeared out of nowhere in Matt's other hand as he seemed to quickly realise his situation, probably due to Lara's voice.

The red sabre pushed the yellow one out of the way with ease. Lachie seemed a little surprised as Matt jumped back, and looked a bit terrified.

 _ **Stella Khai's POV:**_

I was curious as to what caused Matt to hesitate, but I wasn't going to focus on that right now.

I charged at Lachie with Felix. He blocked both our sabres, my blue and Felix's gold. We were both suddenly pushed to the ground and my vision went blurry for a moment.

When I got up, I saw Felix and Lachie were quickly back to their fight. It seemed Felix had picked up one of Lachie's sabres somehow.

I went in to attack Lachie, but he deflected it with a little struggle and surprise. I thought I heard my name being called, but I wasn't sure. It was drowned out.

I struck at Lachie again as Felix backed off. Suddenly, my sabre was knocked out of my hand as a yellow blade struck it out of nowhere. Out of instinct, my red sabre flew into my hand, ignited, and attacked the yellow blade's owner. It was only after I had struck them that I realised who it was.

It was Rika.

She had a massive cut up the side of her torso where my sabre had struck her.

"RIKA!" I yelled. My red sabre was quickly back on my belt as I caught her from falling backwards.

"Why?" I asked. "You were a-*cough*attacking F-Felix," she replied, unsteadily. I looked back to where I had been attacking Lachie, and saw a surprised Felix. Lachie was just laughing in the background.

A barrage of ice and sabres and blaster bolts ended up going in his direction, and he fled. Most of the rest of the team chased after him, except for Rika, Felix, and Matt.

"I…I…attacked…Felix…?" I said, slowly. Rika nodded. "Why?" Felix asked.

Before I could say anything though, Matt stepped in.

"Hallucinations. You thought he was Lachie, didn't you?" he asked. I nodded. "That's what happened to me, I hesitated as Lachie was about to kill me because I saw Lara. I think he has some sort of psychological Force attack. We have to be careful," the others looked worried.

"Are you okay now, Stella?" Felix asked. I nodded.

I looked back at Rika.

"I'll be fine, *cough* it's just a scratch," she smiled.

Even so, some medics came over to patch her up.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

The rest of our team hadn't been able to catch Lachie, and now they were all talking over what had happened.

I however, was not joining them this time. I was in my room on the _Night Fury_ , going over what had happened in my mind.

Cierra walked in the room, not exactly the person I expected to come check on me.

"Stella, are you okay?" she asked, sitting next to me. I didn't say anything, instead letting tears come to my eyes and burying my face into Cierra's chest, crying.

I guess it wasn't that bad that Cierra was here, she was the most experienced out of us.

"Shh, it's okay. Rika's been patched up and Felix isn't angry with you at all," Cierra whispered.

"I was weak. I let him in," I cried. Cierra shook her head. "No, Stella, you weren't weak. He's just stronger. But that doesn't make you weak. You're the strongest of all the girls, and most of the guys aside from Felix. But surprisingly, you're not far from him," Cierra said.

I knew she was right.

Physically, I was basically the strongest, and pretty much unkillable, what with my super-human strength and quick regeneration.

But this had been a mental attack.

"That's physically, not mentally," I said.

Cierra sighed.

"Stell, if you can't withstand him mentally, none of us can. You remember Matt also was affected. I doubt even I or the rest of the old Virtcast could resist it," Cierra stated. "Well, Clarissa probably could. Probably my dad too," I said.

"Possibly. But they are some of the most powerful beings we know aside from Yoda," Cierra smiled.

I sighed.

"Well, speaking of, where are the old Virtcast? They weren't here for the attack," I asked. "They're fighting against some Imperial Remnant forces somewhere around the Galaxy. They won't be back any time soon," she said. "Right, which cruiser did they take?" I questioned. "The _Night Fury Guardian_ ," she answered. "So, we have the _Furious Destroyer_. Alright, I think our first plan of action should be to get out there and search for Lachie Ren," I said. Cierra nodded. "It's a start. I'll tell the others to meet you on the _Destroyer_ ," she said.

Cierra left the room and I looked to a picture next to my mirror.

It was a picture of our whole crew from a few years back when we were all still training here on Yavin 4.

 _So careless… So happy…_

I felt a tear roll down my cheek while looking at our cheerful faces in the picture.

 _So stupid._

My eye flame ignited as I stood up and went to the cockpit of the _Night Fury_.

"Calm down, Stella. Do not let your anger cloud your judgement," came the voice of my boyfriend.

I sighed and turned around to face him. Somehow just seeing his face calmed me down, and the flame died down.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to keep my emotions down," I said. "Don't keep your emotions locked away, that will only make it worse," he said.

I looked down, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Emotions impede on performance," I stated. "Not having emotions means not enjoying life," he said. "Whatever."

I turned back to the controls.

I felt his arms wrap around me, and it immediately made me relax.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered. "Just remember, if you make sure you don't push us out, you'll be fine," he smiled.

" _Night Fury_ , we're heading up to the _Destroyer_ now. Meet you up there," came Sonia's voice from the comms. I noticed their Qeian Q-98 _Laurne_ -class Shuttle taking off across from us.

Felix sat down in the co-pilot's seat as I powered up the space-yacht-like shuttle, before we took off and followed the Q-98 up to the _Furious Destroyer_.

"We're gonna need a plan once we start our search for Ren," Felix said. I nodded. "I'm working on it," I said.

We soon landed on the cruiser, and gathered everyone to the planning room.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

"So, we need to find Ren, and Rika knows how to track him down. Once we do find him, it's our job to make sure he can't escape. Use the _Furious Destroyer_ to block his exit, if we attack him in this he's not getting away again. If we attack him on a planet, this ship needs to be stationed in orbit and ready for immediate action in chasing him if he escapes. Try keeping as much of a mental shield up as you can, it may cause him difficulty in giving us delusions. Tarev, Savara, if we're on a planet, stay in the _Phantom_ and give us any sort of air support we may need," I explained the rather basic plan I had been able to make on short notice.

"If he's in space, I suggest we launch everything we have at him," said Felix. I nodded. "I agree. We can't let him get away," I said.

Everyone agreed with the plan, and we went our separate ways while we waited for the battle. Rika had to track Lachie and plot a course first, which she did.

We had a day until we reached the destination.

It was also getting late in the day, so I decided to get some sleep.

 _ **Sonia Borne's POV:**_

 **E̸͖̥̰̭͕̊̂̏̀̏͝͠r̴̬͉̭͚̓̆r̸̺͌ȯ̷͔̹̈̈́̕̕͘r̷̡̧̰̫̦͊̓͊-̷͍̖̥̄̆̈̈͛̈͜Ù̸̧̨͍͈̝͛͊n̸̛̥̠̗͈̦͊́̌̃͜k̴̛̩̪̇͑͗̀̑n̷̨̟̦͈̠̖͑͂̎͜ớ̴̗͖̱̇̌̿̽͐ẉ̴̢͈͎̻̦͛̏̕n̷̗̺̥̈́ ̴̮͓̻̖͖̗̳̄͗̉͐̓̅̎R̸̤̘͎̦̟͑̽̍͊͋̕͝e̵̜͌͌̈̓a̶̙̺͕͆̾̃̄̌͂͘l̴̢͍̺̪̾̏͑͛ḿ̵̮̅**

I woke up in a dark hallway.

I looked around, and didn't recognise anything.

"You shouldn't play with things you don't understand," came an insane, yet familiar voice.

My eyes darted around the hallway, trying to find the source.

"You shouldn't play with things you can't fathom," came the eerie voice again.

The tone was…insanity…but the voice…the voice was someone very close to me.

Very close.

"You shouldn't play with things _you can't survive_ ," came the voice yet again, this time putting a devilish emphasis on the last three words.

I still wasn't able to see my beloved friend, but I knew something was coming.

I grabbed at my waist and was relieved to find at least a rapier. Didn't know where I got it from though. Or where my darksabre was.

I grabbed the rapier.

Just in time to block a…demonic flaming ice sword?

A figure was now standing in front of me, wearing a cloak. Under the hood, I caught a glimpse of glowing red eyes and a bloody smile.

Seriously bloody.

"Jane, this is not you!" I yelled.

"You shouldn't play with things you don't understand," Jane repeated, her voice still full of insanity.

She pushed me back. I tried to block her next swing, and her next.

She sent a blast of ice at me, and I used the rapier to stop it. The ice deflected off the blade and destroyed a section of the roof, which rained down upon both of us.

Jane's cloak was ripped, and I saw her body get cuts all over, but she still just stood there, smiling, blood dripping from the sides of her mouth, eyes glowing a bright red.

My clothes got ripped and I was cut and bruised, causing me to fall and get stuck under a piece of debris.

I quickly tried to push the debris off my lower-half, despite the extreme pain in my limbs and body.

One of my legs had a cut that went right down to the bone.

I ignored the immense pain and stood up. "Jane! Don't do this! What happened to you?" I asked in panic, tears streaming from my face, mixing with the blood and seeping into my wounds, stinging.

"You can't stop it, Sonia. No one can save you. Soon. Soon, everyone will fall. Stella has a torturous future. Tarev is doomed. Cierra won't last much longer. All your parents will die. Everyone has an end. And yours is now," Jane said, still smiling.

"Jane…"

Her sword moved in a flash.

I cried out in pain as my left arm fell to the ground, blood pouring out of what was left of it. If my clothes were still their original grey, black, blue and gold before, they sure as hell weren't now. They were mostly red now, stained by my own blood.

I fell to the ground, leaning on the rapier to try to keep myself from getting a face full of debris. The ground was soaked by not only my blood, but my uncontrollable tears.

"Now, Sonia, it's time for you to die," said Jane.

The girl dashed at me, her hood flying back to reveal short hair, white yet blood stained. She kicked my rapier away, grabbed me by the neck, and forced me against a wall.

She let go and I slumped down, sitting against the wall.

Jane's face was fully visible to me now, cuts reaching from the edges of her mouth almost back to her ears, blood pouring out of them. Her blood-red eyes had a tinge of yellow in them.

Her sword vanished, and she suddenly was holding a steel dagger.

She drove it into my chest, causing me to cry out in agony.

But it didn't kill me.

No.

It did much worse.

Jane proceeded to cut my chest around my heart, until she pulled the dagger out, and ripped my heart out of my chest.

I watched in horror as she hungrily eyed my still-beating heart in her hand, dripping with blood.

The pain in my chest was too much to handle, but it didn't kill me, instead forcing me to endure the unimaginable pain.

Jane looked back at me, hunger in her eyes.

I knew exactly what she was doing.

The pain became far more unbearable with what she did next. If I hadn't been wishing I was dead before, I sure was now.

Jane was eating the still-beating heart.

My vision slowly started going black as she ate it. Eventually, the heart was gone and I was able to finally be free of any of the pain.

The last thing I heard, in the blackness of death, was Jane's laughter.

A laugh of pure insanity.

 **Wake**

I jumped out of bed with a scream, drenched in sweat.

I looked down and saw both my arms were still fine, no cuts or bruises were on my body, and I was pretty sure I still had my heart.

I still tried to find my pulse to reassure myself though.

 _Few… No injuries in this world, that was only a nightmare._

I got out of bed, and had a hot shower to relax my body, and decrease my high heart-rate.

When I got out, I called Jane.

My mother wasn't home and father was at work.

"Hey Jane, are you able to come over? I need to talk to you," I said when Jane answered the phone.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes. I'll see you soon, Sonia," she replied.

I ended the call and flopped back onto my bed.

 _Let me guess, that was Lachie Ren…_

I got up again after a few seconds, and put on some clothes, before going to the kitchen to make breakfast.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

In about twenty minutes, I heard a knock on the door.

I opened it and smiled when I saw Jane. Not demonic or covered in blood, just normal, slim, white-haired, bright blue-eyed Jane.

"Hey Sonia, what's up?" asked Jane.

I shook my head, since I may have been staring a bit, and invited her in.

"I just needed to see you. Make sure you were okay," I said. "We just saw each other a few hours ago in the Sleep," Jane laughed.

I sighed.

"I…had a nightmare. About you. You were, well, completely insane," I said. Jane just came up to me and hugged me tight. I quickly hugged her back, and started crying into the nape of her neck.

"Sonia, it's fine. I'm here, and you're safe. I'm not gonna go insane," Jane comforted.

"I think it may have been Ren's doing. We know he has psychological powers, and can control what we see," I said.

Jane sighed and nodded. "Indeed, it just shows that we're being thrown into the deep-end. It's a surprise our parents are letting us do this," she said. "Well, they didn't know about his powers. If we can tell them about that, maybe they'll come in and deal with him," I suggested. "It's possible. But you should remember, they're fighting Imperial forces somewhere, and we lost contact with them just before we entered hyperspace," Jane said. "And they're all at work in the wake right now…" I groaned.

Jane looked at me in the eyes.

"We'll try to contact them in the sleep, since they're all really busy here over the next few months, with the event season coming up in all their professions. But until we can get hold of them, we're going to have to do what we can," she said. I nodded.

"I've got your back, Sonia. Just make sure you've got mine," she smiled.

I hugged her again, this time only for a few seconds.

"Well, we should probably alert the others that Lachie can invade our dreams as well as give us illusions during battle," I said. Jane nodded.

And so, we contacted the others and told them the situation.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing, mainly because I wanted to spend time with the real Jane after the nightmare.

 **Sleep**

I got out of bed and had a hot sanisteam.

Fortunately, the process of entering the dream realm had not involved another nightmare, but rather a pleasant dream.

After I had dried off and gotten dressed in my normal royal Qeios warrior uniform, I went to the bridge where most of the others were waiting. Savara and Tarev joined soon after me.

"We're about an hour out from the destination," said Rika. "And what is the destination?" Stella asked. "An unknown system in Wild Space, grid position E-15," Rika answered.

"Wild space huh, be careful guys," said Cierra.

"Any luck with contacting the Virtcast?" I asked. Rika shook her head. "I haven't been able to reach them, not even on the NFrequency. The _Night Fury Guardian_ 's receiver may have been damaged, and normal transmissions could be blocked which would indicate they're in a war zone. My technical team is continuing to attempt contact with the Virtcast though," Rika explained.

"Alright crew, we're on our own in unknown space on the very edge of the Galaxy, against a Force sensitive with no allegiance and strong psychological attack powers. If anyone wants to go back to Yavin, speak now," said Stella. Everyone stayed silent. "Okay. Let's get this cunt," she finished.

 _ **Sector 3: Attack on Starfleet**_

 _ **Jane Lante's POV:**_

It was almost time to leave Hyperspace, and we were just about ready.

Everyone was in the hangar, checking their weapons, making sure their fighters or shuttles were in working order, and preparing for the inevitable battle to come.

I had just finished checking the systems on my modified Pinook Starfighter when I heard the _Phantom of the Night_ and the _Night Fury_ powering up.

Rika came down and got in her silver and gold T-70 X-Wing.

It was time.

The rest of us got in our fighters as the _Destroyer_ left hyperspace, while the many HH-87s on-board were put on stand-by, ready for an attack.

"Alright, remember the plan. _Phantom_ , stay in the air, and stay cloaked. The rest of us will go down and try to find Lachie," said Stella. "Copy that," I said.

" _Furious Destroyer_ , keep monitoring us, and also keep trying to get in contact with our parents," said Rika.

"Let's go!" said Matt.

We all left the cruiser, and spotted the _Harrower_ -class sitting in orbit.

"He's not aboard that ship, there's no life readings," said Rika.

We flew down to the planet, though as soon as we entered the atmosphere, a squadron of…Earth fighter jets? Yes, Earth F-22s started following us.

"Attention unknown aircraft, you are entering restricted airspace. We will escort you out, any resistance will be met by deadly force," came a very American sounding pilot's voice. "We will comply, however first, would you please identify yourself," came Matt's response. "This is the United Federation Air Force, of the U.F.G.," the pilot replied.

"Should I shoot?" asked Savara. "Negative, _Phantom_ , hold your fire," I said.

"U.F.A.F. pilots, this is Stella Khai, leader of the New Virtcast, Commander in the Earth Alliance and pilot of the _Night Fury_ , we are here because we were tracking a powerful enemy who has entered your planet's boundaries. I request immediate contact with your command," Stella's cold voice came out of the comm. "Negative, Miss Khai, please comply and follow us out of restricted air space," the pilot stated.

We weren't getting anywhere with this.

After a pause, Stella replied. "Copy that, we are diverting course. Lead the way," she said.

We all broke off from our descent and followed one of the jets. I looked down through a clearing in the clouds and saw a series of strange looking air-bases off the coast of a tropical island. AH-64 Apache Longbow Attack Helicopters and Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor Fighter Jets were swarming the area.

Eventually, we saw a city that looked very reminiscent of San Francisco. And I had a pretty good idea of why, when a small shuttle with identification NCC-18241-B flew past.

"Huh, I guess we found where Starfleet hangs out," came Sonia's voice. "Looks like it, this whole time I was trying to access local databases to find out where we are. The planet is called Gaalia, home of Starfleet's Operations. The U.F.G. is the United Federation of Gaalia. Apparently the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ was sent here along with a few other ships around the galaxy from a different universe during the Clone Wars, after they had a run-in with Separatist ships that had somehow transported to their universe. The name Gaalia comes from that universe's name, Universe Gaalia. The Starfleet ships that arrived here decided to build a new Earth for their operations, away from the eyes of the war. And thus, Gaalia was discovered. Aside from building new starships, the Federation uses fairly old Earth technology on the planet for their planetary forces, such as the Air Force we've gotten the attention of. The city in front of us is New San Francisco," said Rika.

The F-22s broke off as we landed at Starfleet Academy.

"Alright, time to deal with the locals," said Lara.

We exited our ships and were met by...well…soldiers.

"Huh, not the best reception we've ever had," Felix stated sarcastically.

"You entered restricted air space with various fully weaponised and armed Starfighters, and we don't even know who you are or where you came from. I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us, and your craft will be placed under quarantine until further notice," said a soldier, who looked like a commander.

"Excuse me, but we don't have time for your questions. There is a criminal who has taken refuge here, and we have orders from the Jedi Order to hunt down, and kill him. I am Princess Jane Lante of Arendelle, and my friend here is Sonia Borne, Warrior Princess of the Qeios Empire. The rest of these guys are with us as part of the New Virtcast," I said. "Gaalia does not recognise these names, they mean nothing here. Outsiders are not allowed," the commander said.

Sonia stepped forward, looking frustrated.

"Starfleet are allies to the New Republic, yet you are aggressive to members of the New Republic who enter your system. And what of our criminal, do you really think you can beat a powerful Force-user?" she said.

I noticed Stella was missing, and caught a glimpse of her trench coat on the _Night Fury_.

 _Damn, she managed to sneak away in plain sight? That girl is pretty talented._

"We will deal with your enemy, Princess. As for Starfleet's alliance with the New Republic, all they have asked of us is that we stay out of their business. New Republic or not, inter-galactic beings are not welcome on our planet. We have stayed out of your wars, and intend to stay that way," the soldier said.

"Well, Commander, I'm afraid you're mistaken. We're not asking. You and your team here are already within sight of the weapons on our Covert Operations Craft, which is currently above us. You will let us go, or we will have to, how was it your guys put it? Use deadly force," said Matt. "My friend is correct, and if you attack our Craft, we also have the _Furious Destroyer_ 's targeting system focussed on you. So, don't try anything stupid," came the voice of Tarev, being projected over a loudspeaker from the _Phantom of the Night_.

I looked up, and didn't see anything. At first. But I noticed a faint shimmer in the middle of nothing, which indicated the cloaked _Phantom_ was hovering right above us.

I saw the Soldiers begin to panic, and there was hesitation from the Commander.

"Fine. We will let you go, but you better not get in our way. Leave our system as soon as you're finished," he said. "We will Commander, don't worry," Sonia said.

We all went back to our fighters and shuttles.

"Be careful, we don't know how the military will respond to those threats," I said. "In my defence, that's all they were. We weren't going to attack. But yes, I've already commanded the _Destroyer_ to monitor all planetary communications," Stella said.

We took off and flew over New San Francisco, heading for the mountains behind it.

"Virtcast, we've picked up a signal from a military channel, the planet's leader is being threatened. I think Lachie is involved," one of Rika's technical team members from the _Destroyer_ said. "Well, it'll fix our relations with Gaalia, and it's at least a lead on Lachie. Tech Team Tarlo, are you able to pinpoint the exact location?" asked Matt. "Sending coordinates now, the President is being evacuated to a local air force base. We've got contact with them, and will let them know we're sending reinforcements," the guy said.

"Alright, proceeding to the base."

 _ **Rika Tarlo's POV:**_

I followed my cousin's _VirtuGauntlet_ -class fighter as I scanned the Air Force base in front of us. It was on red alert, and I detected many armed military presences.

We flew over the base and I saw what looked like a heavily weaponised Airbus A380, with a very familiar livery.

"I have eyes on what appears to be _Air Force One_ ," I heard Felix laugh. "Better watch out Cuz, I'm pretty sure your fighter will struggle against that if you anger it," I taunted. "Anger an Airbus? That's a new one," Felix replied.

"Incoming aircraft, I assume you're the reinforcements Tech Team Tarlo informed us about," came a voice. "That is correct. We will aid your forces, in return, if you have any information regarding Lachie Ren, we would be glad if you could share it," said Stella. "Copy that, Ren is the one who threatened the President. He's currently being delayed by our forces at the President's house," the voice said.

"You sure about that? Enemy Advanced TIE Fighter incoming, it's Ren," I said, picking up the small ship on my scanners.

"You guys help cover the base while we get _Air Force One_ in the air."

"He's coming right at us, evasive manoeuvres, come in behind him!" ordered Stella.

I pulled up and came back around to see the black and red Advanced TIE attacking the air force base.

I started firing on the fighter, but he evaded my shots. "Enemy Vultures, incoming," said Felix.

My X-Wing shook as a plasma bolt from a swarm of black and red Vulture Droids hit my wing.

"Make sure _Air Force One_ gets off the ground safely, then we can activate our weapon systems and aid," said someone from _Air Force One_.

" _Destroyer_ , requesting immediate fighter support. _Phantom_ , decloak and fucking shoot!" commanded Sonia. "Copy that, decloaking. Let's show these guys what hell looks like," came Savara's voice.

The _Phantom of the Night_ decloaked right in the middle of the Vulture Droids and immediately split the group in half.

I fell into formation with Sonia's Royal Q-675YA Starfighter and Felix's _VirtuGauntlet_ -class Starfighter as we did a fly-by of _Air Force One_.

" _Air Force One_ , initiating take-off sequence," came a pilot's voice.

I hadn't been expecting the engines on the Airbus to move vertically, and the plane took off as if it were a V-Tol. The aircraft entered the air, and the guns quickly came online as it gained altitude.

" _Air Force One_ has entered the fight, keep it covered for its escape," I said.

"Ren! He's going for _Air Force One_!" yelled Matt. "Focus fire on-" but Stella was cut off when an explosion took out the TIE Ren was flying. "Ren's…down?" I asked, cautiously. "No, he's not. He beamed onto the _Dead Grave_ and kept his TIE on a collision course with _Air Force One_ ," came a girl's voice.

An unknown silver Z-95 Headhunter flew past, entering the battle.

"And who would you be?" asked Stella. "My name is Jaden Korr, Knight of the New Jedi Order," the newcomer said. "Well, Jaden, I hope you're skilled in that fighter," Jane said. "Please, the _Far Wanderer_ and I have been through worse than a few Vulture Droids," Jaden gloated.

"Alright then, let's keep hammering these droids," I said.

"Reinforcements incoming," said Felix as a swarm of HH-87s entered the battle.

"Alright _Air Force One_ , it's about time we leave. Jaden, stick with the _Phantom_ and our reinforcements to hold off the Vulture Droids while we escort the President out of here," commanded Stella. "Roger that, Commander," Jaden replied.

 _Not often you hear Stell being referred to as Commander._

"This is _Air Force One_ , we copy you Commander. Keep us covered on our escape," came a pilot's voice.

I took out a Vulture that was behind _Air Force One_ and entered formation with the rest of the New Virtcast as we escorted the Airbus away from the fight.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

Soon we were flying over New San Francisco, towards a safe-haven for the President.

"Any sign of enemy activity?" asked Sonia. "Negative, I think we're good," said Matt.

I got a message from the _Destroyer_. "Sir, Lachie Ren has launched a full-frontal assault on us, we have help from Starfleet but we're calling the fighters back up," said one of my tech team members. "I copy, we'll be up there in no time. Stella, we have to go up to the _Furious Destroyer_ , they're under attack," I said.

" _Air Force One_ , this is Commander Khai, we are needed in orbit, I suggest the United Federation Air Force take over the escort for us," Stella said.

"We copy you Commander, good luck."

 _ **Matthew Tarn's POV:**_

We left _Air Force One_ and exited the atmosphere of the planet.

Which put us right in the middle of a huge space battle.

"Virtcast, fall into formation, let's destroy these fuckers," said Stella.

"This is where the fun begins," I smirked. Stella also smirked, her left eye bursting into a bright blue flame as she piloted the _Night Fury_ straight into the middle of the battle. I took control of the guns, and started blasting away at Vulture Droids and Tri-Fighters.

I saw a very familiar cruiser exit Hyperspace, and could almost hear Michael Giacchino's Star Trek theme song playing in my head as the U.S.S. _Enterprise_ -A entered the battle in front of us. "That's a sight I've been dying to see," I smirked.

Out of all of us, Rika had been the only one to actually see the _Enterprise_ before now, and that was because she had been on-board the original _Enterprise_ when it was destroyed by Imperial Remnant forces. She had also helped oversee the modifications put onto the _Enterprise_ -A by Qeios Shipyards along with her mother, Sarah. Felix had suggested most of its current armament, but had not been able to stay with his cousin when it had been brought into the Shipyard on Earth's moon, instead having to go with Stella and their parents for a formal dinner with the leader of the New Republic.

"Indeed, let's see how Rika's pride cruiser handles a war," said Stella.

We ducked around fighters and Starfleet cruisers, eventually ending up behind the _Enterprise_ as it destroyed a squadron of enemy fighters. "I'm impressed," I said.

"Looks like you started the fun without us," came Tarev's voice. I scanned the battlefield for the blue lights of the _Phantom of the Night_ and eventually found them cruising beside an unfamiliar cruiser. Jaden's Z-95 was there too.

"This is the V-99 Capital Cruiser U.S.S. _Harvard_ , we are ready to attack," came another American voice.

"The V-99 _Command_ -class Capital Cruiser, I've heard of this thing from Starfleet Officers on the _Enterprise_. I didn't expect it to be such an impressive gunship," said Rika.

Indeed it was. It reminded me of an Aircraft Carrier, though the bridge was where those similarities started and ended. It was an odd design compared to most Starfleet ships, but it was very impressive. I thought it may have been a mixture between an Aircraft Carrier and various Star Wars ships. It was about 1,000 metres long, so it was still small compared to our ships, but it was big compared to anything Starfleet had.

"The droids are pulling back," said Cierra. "Good work Virtcast, and big thanks to Starfleet for this victory," said Stella.

The droids that weren't shot down flew back to the _Dead Grave_ and it entered Hyperspace.

"Track him," I heard Rika command her Tech Team.

"Let's get back to the cruiser," said Stella. I agreed and we flew the _Night Fury_ into the hangar of the _Furious Destroyer_. The others also landed, including Jaden Korr.

"So, out of curiosity, why are you here, Jaden?" asked Jane. "I was sent here by Grand Master Skywalker, he thought I may be able to help against Ren since I have some past experience with him," Jaden said.

"Past experience?" I asked. She nodded. "He killed my master, and I was on his tail for a while, fighting him at any chance I got. I eventually lost him, but a few days later you guys ran into him."

"Well, I say we get some rest before the next engagement," said Felix. We all agreed.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

I was walking to my room when I sensed a familiar presence behind me.

"Lara, you did good out there," I said, smiling as I turned to face the young Jedi I called my girlfriend. She smiled.

"You did too, Matt," she said. I hugged her, and we continued walking to my quarters.

"Rika just got word from Gaalia. All the guards and soldiers that had been trying to buy time for the President at his house were found slaughtered. Not a single survivor, not even servants. Ren really doesn't care for innocent life. Apparently before we arrived, he had wiped out an entire town on Gaalia. Men, women, children, pets. Most of the town itself was in ruins, the bodies scattered everywhere, a lot of which were in more than one piece, was only a portion of the mess," Lara said grimly.

I sighed, not even daring to picture the death that town had been consumed by.

"We're in the deep end, that's for sure. I just hope we can beat this guy before he kills any of us," I said.

Lara stopped and held my hand. I looked into her eyes. Her face had an expression of comfort and calmness, but I could see sadness and panic in her eyes.

"I hope for the same," she whispered.

I put my arms around her in a hug and leaned down to kiss her. It was a proper kiss this time, not the quick peck she had given me last time. She relaxed in my arms and I pulled away, smiling. "I promise I'll protect you, Lara," I whispered. She smiled and nodded, resting her head against my chest.

"Matt, Lara, I hope I'm not interrupting something," said a smiling Jane from behind me. We pulled away from each other a faced her. "Not at all, Jane," I said. "What is it you want?"

"We've been called back to Earth, tension in Arendelle and Qeios is high due to Lachie and the Imperial Remnant, especially since our parents still haven't been contactable, aside from my mother who has returned on her own. We're hosting a concert in Ardia to release some of the tension, and I think it'd be good for us if we take the chance for a break," Jane told us.

"I suppose that's something we could use. But has Elsa said why the Virtcast aren't receiving messages?" Lara asked. "She said the Imperial Remnant has put up far more defences than they were expecting, communications have been jammed and they've been unable to escape. Elsa got out in a StealthX, but it was one of their last StealthXs. They're relying on the HH-87s and Arendelleian X-Wings now, the Qeios cruisers there have been destroyed as well and there's only a few Q-90 _Qeios_ -class Starfighters left. We can't get reinforcements anywhere near them without the Imperial Remnant attacking us. Mother says we can't help them, so it's best we focus on keeping our kingdoms at peace for now," she explained.

"The _Furious Destroyer_ could get past the Imperial Remnant's forces," I said. "No, Elsa has said the _Destroyer_ has been ordered to stay on its mission of hunting Lachie after the concert," Jane said. "Very well, I guess we'll have to make do with hunting Lachie on our own for now," I sighed.

 _ **Lara Pendoberg's POV:**_

I said goodbye to Matt and headed towards the room I shared with my cousin, Stella. I was surprised to see Stella was already there, lying in bed looking at something on the HoloNet.

"Guessing you heard that we were called back?" I asked. "Yeah, Felix and I were with Jane and Rika at the time," she replied, not looking up from her DataPad.

I sighed and got changed into some nightwear, before jumping into my bed.

I shook the thoughts of Lachie and the Imperial Remnant from my mind and smiled.

"Concert should be fun though!" I said. Stella looked up from her DataPad and smiled lightly. "Indeed. I believe artists from Arndel, Arendelle and Qeios will be there," she said.

She put her DataPad down on her bedside drawers and got up, coming over to sit on my bed.

"For now, you need to get some rest young one, there's still a couple of days until we reach Earth and I'm going to need your help tomorrow repairing the _Night Fury_ ," she said. "Aww, why do I have to help repair it?" I pouted. "Because I want to spend time with my cousin, we don't hang out much," Stella stated.

I realised it was true, Stella usually hung out with Felix, Rika, Jane and Sonia in her free time, and I usually just hung out with Matt and the twins.

"Alright then, meanie," I giggled. "Hey now, that was uncalled for," she laughed.

I used the Force and shoved her off the bed, before turning over and pretending to sleep.

"Now who's the meanie," she said, still laughing. "Now go to bed for real, Lara. I'll see you in the Wake."

She turned off the light and I heard her getting into bed.

"Goodnight, Stella," I whispered. "Goodnight, Lara."

 **Wake**

I woke up to the sound of voices, and, after getting dressed, went to see who it was.

Mum was in the living room with Astrid Hoverlon, Heather and Jaina Rhile, and Ariel Lear.

"And look who decided to wake up," laughed Astrid as I entered the room. "Good morning honey," said mum. "Morning mum, morning Vikings, morning Ariel," I said, still a little sleepy.

"How's it all going for you lot in the Sleep?" asked Heather. "Not great, Lachie Ren is a pain in the ass with his ability to give us illusions during combat. Oh also, he slaughtered an entire town without mercy," I said.

The twins looked at each other.

"Well I wish we were still there, I'd beat his fucking ass," said Jaina. Mum gave them a warning glare, obviously not realising I was used to swearing from Stella.

"Doubt it, we can't beat him combined and most of us are Force sensitive," I laughed. "I wish I could help, but as Elsa may have told you guys already, we're stuck with the Imperial Remnant," said mum. "Finish that and help us as soon as you can, mum," I said. "Of course, Commander," she said, laughing.

I went to the kitchen to get breakfast.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

About an hour later, Stella came to pick me up and we went out for a drive in her 2043 Australis Raven GT-R.

"Soooo, dad is out doing a gaming tournament and mum is showing off at the school. I was going to hang out with Felix but he's got school and I thought why not hang out with you," Stella said.

The only reason I wasn't at school with Felix was because I went to a State High School, for which today was a student-free day for high school kids, and Felix went to a private school which was not having the day off. Stella on the other hand had finished school last year and was doing a TAFE course from home while having a part-time job at a supermarket near her. I was a little surprised she had come to me since I was about half an hour's drive from her place, while everyone else was a lot closer and some of the others, if not all of the others, weren't at school.

She lived in Glasshouse Mountains, I lived on the outskirts of Ipswich, over 100 km South from her and just outside Brisbane city. Felix lived in Beerwah, the next town over from Stella, and everyone else was around Glasshouse, Caloundra, and Caboolture. The only people not there aside from me were Sally, who lived in Kallangur, and Matt, who lived near me in Springfield.

"Well then, I'm honoured," I smirked. Stella laughed and smiled at me as we entered Brisbane city.

Unlike in the Sleep, she was a quirky, hyperactive, humorous, mischievous girl who was never boring to be around. She let go of her emotions in the Sleep so as to make herself more battle focused, but here, she couldn't care less for being serious.

And that's the Stella most of us liked. Not to say we didn't like her in the sleep, she got the job done and acted as a proper leader to us.

We landed at a shopping centre, and I smirked, knowing now that she had just been paid at work.

It really felt like old times, when Stella and I were both in primary school in Glasshouse, and she was very protective over me. We would go with our parents to the café or to the cinemas at least once a week, and she'd always get us into trouble, but I loved it. As I previously mentioned, she was never boring to be around.

We walked into the shopping centre and went around, laughing, having fun, getting the occasional thing here and there, and just enjoying the day. Something we really needed after the recent events with Lachie.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

After a while, we left the shops and went to the museum, which now housed things from the Dream Realm too, mainly from the Clone Wars. This included some of our parent's stuff; though they were usually replicas.

We entered the Clone Wars room, which was pretty much built to resemble a battle that took place. The wallpaper showed the landscape of the familiar Geonosian landscape, and around the room were various bits of Clone Trooper armour, battle droid models, Republic and Separatist ships, and weapons.

We walked past some scaled down models of a _Venator_ -class Star Destroyer- which was actually the _Resolute_ , and a _Subjugator_ -class, the _Malevolence_.

"These battles were so much bigger than what we fight nowadays. It's no wonder the Clone Army and the Jedi Order were so highly respected," I said. "Indeed, these truly were impressive battles. I almost want to go back and lead some Clones into one of these fights," said Stella, admiring some replicas of the 501st Clone Attack Squadron's First-Generation armour.

I laughed when she stood next to the Captain Rex model, because she was so much shorter.

"Shut up Lara, you're shorter than me," she teased. I pouted, but laughed.

We soon came to an exhibit which was a full-scale replica of the _Night Fury_ , with models of all our parents around it. The ship itself was a bit smaller, and very much different to what it was now. I assumed that was because now we had Sebastian to upgrade the ship.

"The Virtcast and their trusty modified _Herald_ -class Shuttle, the _Night Fury_. These young fighters came across as carefree and reckless, but got the job done. In the start of the Clone Wars, they were very much separate and different people. Astrid Hofferson and the Rhile twins were essentially bounty-hunters, and before their first mission with the Republic alongside the rest of the later famous crew, were working with Queen Rivatha of Qeios as body-guards for Arendelle Representatives, Elsa and Anna Arendelle, who later became the Queen and Princess of Arendelle. The three bounty-hunters were also on the hunt for a thief and wielder of the Keyblade, Kairi Hearts, who also later became a Princess of Arendelle. The Jedi Knight, Christopher Caster, was working with fellow Jedi Knight, later Sith, Joshua Puller. They were ordered by the King and Queen of Arendelle to destroy Arndel, Arendelle's sister kingdom. Long before the Clone Wars though, these two had met one of the Virtcast's other members, who later became Christopher Caster's wife; Sith Lady Vestara Khai," Stella was reading the information in-front of the exhibit, and I listened with interest.

"After the First Battle of Earth, the first five girls of the group met up, and went after the now Sith Apprentice, Joshua Puller. It was around this time their personalities changed, and they became the carefree Virtcast everyone knew of. Some people questioned their attitude, saying they didn't seem to get the seriousness of the situation, others labelled them over-confident and not the good guys. Their ranks at the time were filled after a fight with Sith Lord Tey Martyl, in which they were brought into our realm, causing a lot of destruction. Their final members for the rest of the Clone Wars, Clarissa Caster & Kiarna Martyl, joined them after this battle," I thought about what Stella had read so far, and something came to mind.

"They didn't seem to care much, did they?" I said. Stella shook her head. "No, as it says, they didn't grasp the seriousness of the situation. They knew what was going to happen, and they appeared to play it off as if they didn't give a shit about anything. They didn't appear to be afraid of death, because they knew they wouldn't die. They put others in danger for no reason quite often, and didn't have much regard for the life in that realm. In-fact, they're still kinda like that. They're a bit more aware of other people's lives, but they're still carefree for the most part. When I was put in charge of you guys, I vowed to myself that I wouldn't let us be like our parents. I promised myself that I would ensure you all stay aware of the lives of people around you, and remain focused and tactful, rather than reckless and over-confident. Tarev and Savara are a little over-confident and eager, and Matt kinda is too. But I've kept Matt under control and made sure he learns patience. The twins, well, I'm hoping they follow the rest of us," Stella said.

 _So she does care about people in the Sleep, she's not emotionless outside of our group…_

"I promise to stay focused and aware, Stella. We won't make the same mistake," I said. "Good," she smiled.

We entered the Shuttle, and saw how different the interior was. It still had pretty much the same layout, the ramp led into the living-room with a small kitchen attached in the back of the ship, which had a hallway leading off it towards the bridge. Either side of the hallway was a bedroom, both with bathrooms attached to them. The end of the corridor, of course, was the cockpit. The very long room, filled with computers along the windows, was certainly outdated compared to ours. But, once again, had the same basic layout.

I smiled when I saw a couple of kids in the pilot and co-pilot's seats, pretending to fly the shuttle.

"Watch out! Fighters incoming!" said one of the kids. "Arm photon torpedoes!" said the other kid.

"Actually, this version only had proton torpedoes. Our version has both," said Stella, coming up behind the kids while I sat in the computer seat that Sarah had usually sat in, with control over the scanners and other technical aspects of the ship. Most of which was now done by the ship's A.I.

The two kids looked back at us, and seemed to recognise Stella. "Whoa! You're one of the New Virtcast!" said one of them.

"We both are, I'm her cousin. And she, is the pilot of this very ship now," I smirked. The two kids looked at each other, overflowing with excitement. I laughed, it was obvious these kids looked up to the Virtcast.

 _Probably not the best people to look up to, but eh._

"Hey, isn't this thing a scraped simulator from the Clone Wars?" I enquired, noticing that I had accidentally powered up the computer and saw it had a training program installed.

Stella looked over my shoulder, and smirked. "Looks like it is, I wonder if it still works…" she wondered.

One of the kids got up. "Could you do the simulation?" he asked. Stella looked at me and I nodded.

I started the program, and instantly the windows dimmed, returning with a simulated image of a hangar on a _Venator_ -class Star Destroyer with Clone Troopers going about their business.

"How did you…" came another voice, and I noticed a security guard in the doorway.

"The ship's computer still works, this is actually a simulator developed by the Republic, though it was never used," I stated. "And technically, this is our ship, so we know how it works," said Stella.

"You're New Virtcast, aren't you," he realised. We both nodded. "Well, why don't you show us how it's done," he said.

I looked at Stella and we both smirked.

"Alright."

 _ **Sector 4: Concert Murder**_

 _ **Stella Khai's POV:**_

I sat in the pilot's seat as the kid that had been sitting in it before stood behind me. The security guard stood near Lara, looking at the computer with interest.

The second kid was about to get up when I stopped him. "I still need a co-pilot," I smirked.

The kid looked like he was about to freak out, but kept his cool and nodded, smiling like an idiot.

I smiled and proceeded to go through the start-up procedures on the ship. It was a bit different, a fair bit less automated than our version, but my knowledge of ships sufficed.

"Incoming contact from the Republic cruiser _Resolute_ ," said Lara. "Put it through," I said.

"Attention _Night Fury_ , we've just exited Hyperspace and the Separatist blockade is positioned in-front of us. General Skywalker and Commander Tano will be going out with you and the Clones to fight. Remember, we need to break through this blockade, this planet is essential to the Republic!" said a hologram I recognised as Admiral Yularen.

"Copy that Admiral, we are prepared for take-off," I said, before Lara ended the transmission.

"So, you know what you have to do, kid?" I asked. The kid in the co-pilot's seat shook his head.

"Alright, I'll give you a quick rundown on the ship," I said, before explaining the co-pilot's job in the _Night Fury_.

Eventually, we were ready. I powered up the ship, and we followed Anakin Skywalker's fighter out into space. "All wings report in," came Anakin's voice.

" _Night Fury_ , standing by," I said.

The rest of the Clones reported, including Ahsoka, and we flew straight at some C.I.S. cruisers that were forming a blockade around Earth.

"Liberating Earth, huh? Well, this shouldn't be too hard," smirked Lara. "Indeed. Now, let's free our planet," I said.

"Incoming fighters," said the kid standing behind me. I smirked.

"Show us what you've got, kid," I said. The second kid opened fire on the Vulture Droids that were coming at us, and took out a couple before we entered the swarm. "Droid Tri-Fighter on our tail," said Lara. "Hold on tight," I said.

I took the ship into a dive, spinning and barely avoiding some Vulture Droids. We pulled up and flew through some crevices on the enemy ships that the _Night Fury_ barely fit through. But I knew I couldn't be as brave as I normally was.

 _Remember, Stella, this ship is wider than yours by a whole two metres._

Indeed, the _Night Fury_ 's wings had been essentially clipped and given a sleeker look, along with the rest of the ship. It was no longer as boxy, as most of the edges were curved, also allowing for less drag in atmosphere, meaning we could fly faster. Though, it was a little longer to accommodate for some of the new technology in it.

"Lara, how's the shields looking?" I asked. "Taking a little beating from behind, but other than that we're fine. We need to lose those fighters though," she replied.

"Kid, take the- wait, no, dangit. Old ship. Alright, let's try bringing them into the ARC Fighters," I said.

 _The top turret is so useful on the new model…_

"What about the Jedi?" asked the guard. "Good idea, Commander Tano!"

"Ahsoka here, what do you need, _Night Fury_?" came Ahsoka's voice.

"We need help, we've got two Tri-Fighters and a Vulture Droid on our tail and we can't shake them," I said. "Copy that, Master, do you see the _Night Fury_?" Ahsoka asked her Master.

"Yeah, I see them, follow me, Snips," said Anakin.

I saw a couple of green plasma shots go past as the droids behind were destroyed by the two Jedi.

"Stella, I've scanned the enemy ships. There's a weakness on their capital cruiser," Lara said. "Alright, you think you can hit it?" I asked. "Possibly," she said.

She got up and the Security Guard took her place. She took the place of the kid beside me, and I flew towards the capital ship.

"General Skywalker, Commander Tano, we're going for the capital ship. Cover us," I said. "Copy that."

A squadron of Clone ARC Fighters fell into formation with us as we spun and dodged our way towards the cruiser.

"Almost there," I said.

"There, give me a clean shot," said Lara, pointing to a section of the cruiser.

I avoided around some droids and lined up Lara's shot. She sent a couple of Proton torpedoes flying and I pulled up, avoiding a massive explosion from the cruiser.

"Well done, _Night Fury_ ," said Admiral Yularen.

"Good shot, Cuz," I smirked. "Yeah that was epic!" said both the kids in excitement.

"The droids are fleeing, we won," said the guard.

"Alright boys, let's bring 'em home," I said as we all headed back to the _Resolute_.

"You guys are awesome!" said the first kid. "Yeah! No way could anyone defeat you!" said the second.

I looked at Lara, a sad but hopeful look on my face.

The words were encouraging, but they hurt at the same time.

"If only that were true," I sighed.

"I'm sure it is. That was impressive, you guys make excellent pilots and you had a solid strategy," came a voice. We all looked back at the entrance of the cockpit, and saw we had gained a small crowd. In-front was a large muscular man who looked like he may have been a soldier.

"Dad! Did you see us!" said one of the kids. He nodded. "You did great too," he said, smiling.

Lara and I got up from our seats, did a small bow, and walked over to the two kids.

"Battles are a lot harder than that these days, it was nice to go back to the basics," I said. "What do you mean, Miss Stella?" asked one of the kids.

I sighed, sharing a glance with Lara.

"We've currently got a very bad person we're hunting, but he's very powerful. More powerful than us. We're struggling without contact with the Old Virtcast," I said. "But, why can't you get the Old Virtcast?" the second kid asked. "Because they're busy with the Imperial Remnant," Lara said, gently.

"We're about to head back to Earth and hold a concert in Ardia, but I have a bad feeling about it," I said. "You know, if you think something's going to happen, we can help. I'm a pilot in the R.A.A.F., and after studying the weaponry and shielding tech in your realm, I have found that our own weapons are very effective against yours. A good modern fighter jet can take out a Starfighter with ease, as long as it's in the atmosphere," the kids' father said.

"I appreciate the offer, but we'll have four Qeios Cruisers, three Arendelle Cruisers, an Arndel Cruiser, and a Virtcast Cruiser, all with full Starfighter stock and quite a few battalions of soldiers. As far as we know, Ren only has one cruiser and a few hundred droid fighters, with a few battalions of battle droids. Same as the ones we just fought in the simulator, except far better programming," I said.

"Still, your enemy would be expecting that. They won't expect forces from our realm, and if what you say about them using the same droids as the simulation is true, we can have the simulation put into our own training so we know how to deal with them," he said.

I thought about it for a second, until Lara piped up.

"He's got a point. And if we get Sarah and Rika to program the simulation, we can make it more realistic and flexible for the R.A.A.F.," she said.

I nodded in agreement. "Indeed, I do believe this could work. Alright, we'll contact Rika and her Tech Team Tarlo, and get them working on helping you guys while we set up the concert," I said.

"Can't let this Ren guy know though, so make sure nothing's suspicious," the pilot said.

"I agree. What's your name, Soldier?" I asked.

"I'm Commander Joel Bennetts of the R.A.A.F.," he said.

"Alright, we'll get Tech Team Tarlo to contact you when we return to the Sleep," I said, the usual unemotional and cold tone my Sleep self usually had becoming apparent.

"Of course, Commander Khai," said Joel.

We bowed, and left the replica ship.

"We have help now, but whether it'll be enough," Lara said. "Whether it's enough or not, it'll, well, help," I said. Lara facepalmed, but laughed.

We returned to my car, and I took Lara home, before heading home myself.

 **Sleep**

When we had returned to the Sleep, we had gotten Rika to take her tech team to the Wake and help the R.A.A.F., and so they took the Q-98 _Laurne_ -class and left us.

 **!=-{+}-=!**

A few days later, and we had arrived over Earth.

We all flew down in the _Night Fury_ , and landed in Ardia, where we met with Elsa.

"Welcome home, Virtcast," said Elsa.

"Good to see you again, mum," said Jane.

"I hear you've been struggling with Lachie, guessing there's more to him than we know?" Elsa asked. I nodded.

"You've sent us against a monster. He's more powerful than any of us, and he can manipulate even the strongest of people," I said. "He can give us illusions during battle, and out of battle too. He can manipulate our dreams, and he's just all around strong," said Sonia.

"Hmm, it appears we've underestimated him. Well, that's something we'll have to sort out later," said Elsa.

"Actually, that's something we should sort out now," I said, raising my voice.

"Stella, we will deal with him. But this is not the time for that, it's time to just relax and enjoy ourselves. The concert has plenty of security, there's no way he'll get us," Elsa stated.

"You don't know how strong he is. He will get to the concert, I can sense it. You may be relaxed, but we've taken precautions and we will continue to do so until the threat to YOUR kingdom is over," I yelled, my left eye igniting in its blue flame.

I was shocked at Elsa's actions right now. It was her kingdom, as well as two other very close kingdoms, that were in danger. And she didn't seem to be taking the situation as seriously as her own daughter was.

"I'm not worried because I have faith in our armies, I would expect you to understand that, Stella," Elsa said.

Jane came up next to me.

"Mother, Stella's worry is perfectly valid. You don't know what he's like, we do. You've never fought him, we have. We won't interfere with the concert, but if Lachie attacks, we're using our plan. I would have thought you'd understand the danger," she said.

"She doesn't care, the rumours are true. The old Virtcast don't give a shit about the lives of the people around them here," said Lara. "I'm almost ashamed to call us the New Virtcast."

"Excuse me? Who saved these kingdoms countless times during the Clone Wars, and the Galactic Civil War? The Virtcast. I'm surprised you believe that shit," Elsa retorted.

"She's right though, your majesty. The Virtcast may have saved these kingdoms, but your recklessness cost many lives. Queen Rivatha was the only one who made any sense, really," I said.

My eye flame died down, and I led the rest of the New Virtcast to where the concert was being set up.

 _You know what, if Lachie attacks, I'm changing our name._

"Virtcast, the stage is set. We just need to do the final touches, but the concert should be fine to run tonight. What are your plans?" asked the leader of the tech crew setting everything up, Arendelle's lead technician, Kahlem.

"Our plans? Enjoy the show, participate in the show, and do our job when Lachie inevitably attacks," I said.

"You really are set on him attacking, aren't you?" Kahlem said, going back to set up some lights.

"I can feel something wrong, it's better to be safe than sorry," I stated. Kahlem nodded.

"Stel, I know he's likely going to attack, but just stay calm. He can easily take advantage of you if you're on edge," said Felix. I sighed, knowing he was right.

"I know. I'm sorry," I said. "Don't be, I get it. But don't worry, we'll drive him back, even if we can't defeat him," he said, smiling.

"Let's just go get ready for the concert," said an out of nowhere Sally.

"The heck did you come from?" laughed Tarev. "I came with Uncle Luke!" Sally smiled.

Cierra smiled, and took her daughter to our backstage rooms. The rest of us followed.

 _ **Savara Arendelle's POV:**_

The concert was indeed underway that night, and I was surprised when a lot of our own members decided to participate.

First artist was an android developed by Qeios, based on the old Vocaloids. In fact, it was an old Vocaloid, it was Megpoid Gumi.

She, of course, sung some of her English songs made by Circus-P, such as Crystalline, and WILDFIRE!

I laughed at the next song, by an Arndel boy-band.

" _Even though it looks like it's the future, it's really a long long time ago, when there were knights, and they got into fights, using sabres of light. Even though some things look so familiar, it's really a galaxy far far away, alien DNA, walking 'round every day, and nobody notices._ " (Not the future – Bad Lip Reading)

I wasn't expecting too many songs from our world, but most of the ones I enjoyed were ours.

It was a very big surprise to see my twin brother up on stage, and his song choice was an interesting one.

" _Hello from the Dark Side! I must have killed all the Jedi! Can't say that I'm sorry, for blowing up Alderaan! We could have ruled the Galaxy, as father and son! Hello from the Dark Side! Do or do not there is no try! It's just not real easy, to keep building Death Stars! It doesn't matter, it clearly doesn't stop the Empire anymore!_ " (Hello from the Dark Side – RoyishGoodLooks)

It was a risky song to sing, but everyone saw the funny side and cheered Tarev on.

Elsa was, of course, one of the performances. She sang a song from years ago, which she called Wings.

The next band interested me greatly. They had recently shown up in Qeios, and weren't of any known species. They called themselves Faunuses, and they made up the Daughters of Darkness.

They sang some more rock focused songs, which was a pleasant change.

" _Born in captivity, time's your worst enemy, your face is getting older. You try to keep your age, inside this golden cage, your heart is getting colder. Don't you feel you're slowly dying, day by day, they treat you like an animal! You've gotta fight, you've gotta start a riot, so let's wake up your sleeping lion!_ " (Catch Fire – Jenix)

Even with just their first song, the crowd got really hyped. Rock wasn't music typically heard in this realm, but everyone sure loved it.

" _Na-na-na-na-na! Na-na-na-na-na! We came to battle baby, we came to win the war. We won't surrender, till we get what we're lookin for. We're blowing out our speakers, there goes the neighbourhood. A little scissor happy, little misunderstood. We can turn you on, or we will turn on you! Daughters of Darkness, sisters insane, a little evil, goes a long long way! We stand together, no we're not afraid, we'll live forever, Daughters of Darkness, Daughters of Darkness!_ " (Daughters of Darkness – Halestorm)

It was certainly catchy, and I knew they used it as their theme. That was obvious.

Their final song had a similar tone to the first, but sounded very different.

" _Born with no life, into subjugation, treated like a worthless animal, stripped of all rights, just a lesser being, crushed by cruel ruthless human rule. When it started, all we wanted was a chance to live our lives. Now in darkness, taking everything we want and we will rise. We'll rise, we'll rise._ " (From Shadows – Jeff and Casey Lee Williams)

The songs made me wonder what these girls had been through prior to moving to Qeios.

Next up was Jane and Sonia, not much of a surprise. They were representing both Qeios and Arendelle, which we were currently on the border between.

" **Oh, oh, oh, oh here we go, walkin' talkin' like you know I want your pretty little psycho!** _ **"**_ _"Pretty little psycho," "_ **I'm ready to go, I'm taking chances, sippin' less from champagne glasses, gotta have you, I'm movin' closer, I won't take no for an answer,** _" "You're lookin' crazy, you're lookin wrong, it looks like we're gonna get along, and once I've got you, it's a fact, baby, there's no turning back," "_ _ **Make me, make me impressed. Make me, make me obsessed. Oh, oh, oh, oh, here we go, walkin' talkin' like you know, I want your pretty little psycho! Oh, oh, oh, oh here we go, baby strike a pose, I want your pretty little psycho!**_ _"_ (Pretty Little Psycho – Porcelain Black) ( **Bold** is Sonia, _Italics_ is Jane. _**Combined**_ is both)

I was not expecting their singing though. It was impressive to say the least.

" **Naughty, naughty, naughty, we like to party. I know you hate it 'cause I flirt with everybody. Naughty, naughty, naughty, we just wanna party. It's all about fun and games until I hurt somebody!** " " _Definitely not an angel, but I'm not that evil, you know. I'm just so addicted, to beautiful people, uh oh. I'm getting sucked into the night, I'm out ahead and losing control!_ **(Oh no)** _Get me wrong and get me right, you know that I can never say no!_ **(Oh no)** " (Naughty Naughty – Porcelain Black)

That song… was disturbing when I knew the two girls singing it so well. But it was certainly entertaining.

The final surprise was probably a surprise for everyone.

Stella.

 _This aught'a be interesting._

" _There's a war inside my head, sometimes I wish that I was dead I'm broken. So I call this therapist, and she said 'Girl you can be fixed, just take this.' I'm tired of trying to be normal, I'm always overthinking, I'm driving myself crazy, so what if I'm fucking crazy? And I don't need your quick fix, I don't want your prescriptions, just cause you say I'm crazy, so what if I'm fucking crazy? And I'm gonna show you! Loco, maniac! Sick bitch, psychopath! Yeah I'm gonna show you, I'm gonna show you! Yeah I'm gonna show you, mental, out my brain! Bat shit, go insane! Yeah I'm gonna show you, I'm gonna show you. Yeah I'm gonna show you._ " (I'm Gonna Show You Crazy – Bebe Rexha)

I was shocked, to say the least.

Stella's voice was actually amazing, and that was something I had not been expecting.

After Stella's performance, there weren't any more Virtcast on-stage. We all convened back stage.

"Well, no attack yet. Maybe I was overreacting," Stella said. "Don't put your guard down yet," said Matt. "Matt's right, we're not done yet," said Tarev.

"Is it just me, or does it seem like you guys are all using this concert as bait?" came a voice. We looked to the door, and saw one of the guests.

A guest our parents had dealt with in the Wake as kids.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, how the hell did you get backstage?" I demanded.

"No one's going to care when they find this out," he smirked.

Before we could respond, he vanished.

Well, not completely. There was a pool of blood where he had just been standing.

"What the fuck?!" yelled Jane.

Suddenly, a battle droid entered behind us.

"Attack!" I yelled.

We all ignited our sabres, or in Jane's case, formed an ice sword. Even Sally had her green double-ended lightsabre.

Stella sliced down the droid, but more came.

The wall was exploded, and we saw an army on the other side. Droid fighters flew overhead, and we heard screams of panic from the crowd.

"Looks like you were right, Stella. Now, let's get started. I suggest someone take either the _Phantom_ or the _Night Fury_ and keep Sally safe," said Cierra. "Matt and I will cover the air in the _Night Fury_ , we'll take Sally," said Stella.

"We'll join you," I said, standing next to Tarev. "Very well. The rest of you, keep these guys at bay, and try to evacuate the concert!" Stella commanded. Everyone nodded, and we went our separate ways to do as we were instructed.

I jumped up the ramp of the _Phantom of the Night_ , and Tarev was right behind me.

"Time to scrap some clankers," I said.

We took off, and immediately entered a swarm of Vulture Droids. I noticed a black and red TIE Advanced Fighter with Jaden's Z-95 hot on its tail.

"Time for reinforcements," I said. "Wonder what happened to Aunt Elsa's security forces," laughed Tarev. "Well, considering we don't have contact with them, they're either engaged in combat or destroyed," I sighed.

"Stella, contact Rika. Tell her it's time," I said. "You got it, Sav," she replied.

Pretty much the next second, a portal appeared and a whole wing of modified R.A.A.F. Boeing F/A-18F Super Hornets came out, with Rika's small team of T-70 X-Wings around them.

"Commander Bennetts, ready for orders," came a voice over the comms.

"Perfect timing, let's fuck these cunts up!" came Stella's reply.

A collection of new Hellfire missiles came from the fighter jets and took out a large portion of the ground units that had not reached the concert. The fighters seemed to also be fit with a bunch of AIM-120 AMRAAM missiles, as the Vulture Droids were soon being taken down by these missiles.

The 20mm M61 rotary cannon was also able to rip the droids apart with ease.

With the Royal Australian Air Force and the _Night Fury_ taking care of the Vulture droids down here, we exited the atmosphere to see what was going on.

Sure enough, the _Dead Grave_ was here. It had already ripped apart two of the three Arendelle _Dawn_ -class Star Destroyers, and one of the four Qeios _Virtula II_ -class Attack Frigates. The Arndel _Providence_ II-class Dreadnaught was heavily damaged, but the _Furious Destroyer_ was still mostly in-tact.

"So much for Elsa's plan," I said.

We entered formation with some Virtcast HH-87 Starhoppers and went straight for an attack run on the _Dead Grave_.

We managed to cause a little damage, but it seemed almost as strong as the _Furious Destroyer_.

"Honestly, I think we stand more of a chance against him than we do his ship," said Tarev. I agreed.

"Lachie's heading back up. He left us a message though. Go back to the _Destroyer_ ," came Stella's voice. "Copy that, Stel," I said.

The _Dead Grave_ soon entered hyperspace, leaving us behind. We all landed on the _Furious Destroyer_ , which had entered the atmosphere so the Super Hornets could land in one of the hangars that was actually big enough for them.

"I wonder what Ren wants now?" I said out loud.

"Guess we'll find out," replied Tarev.

 _ **Stella Khai's POV:**_

We all gathered in the planning room, including Elsa, Jaden, Joel, and a few of his men.

"First, can I just say, Elsa, I told you so. And since you don't seem to want to admit you guys are in the wrong, I'm going to cut our name-ties with the Virtcast. From now on, we're called the Sleeping Knights," I said.

Elsa seemed annoyed, but chose not to say anything.

"Next, the message. Lachie wants to settle this once and for all. We can bring whatever army we want, but we have to meet him on Tatooine within the next rotation. Meaning we have to leave now. So, Commander Bennetts, you brought more than just pilots, didn't you?" I asked. Joel nodded. "Good. They'll have to do. We have Virtcast forces on the _Destroyer_ too. So, we've got our army. But this will be the final show-down, there's no running. Let's be prepared," I finished.

"Well, since you seem so confident, I'll go back to the Virtcast," said Elsa, sounding angry.

"Actually, it would be good to get the Virtcast's aid for this. I may not agree with you guys' way of doing things, but you do have the skill. We can't win this without you," I said.

"I'll think about it," she said, before leaving.

"Don't worry, they won't abandon their kids. We may have essentially rebelled against them now with our name change, but they still love us. They won't leave us," said Jane.

"Jane's right. Even if her mum is pissed, she won't let Jane die. And the same goes for our own parents. They may take the news of us separating in various ways, some fine, some not, but they'll always be there for us. That's what parents are for," said Sonia. I nodded.

I knew we hadn't lost them. The only reason I had changed our own name from Virtcast was because of their reputation. It had had a negative effect on us in some ways, and we needed to wipe that slate clean.

And that's what we were going to do, build our reputation up as the Sleeping Knights, instead of trying to fix the mess that was the Virtcast.

Technically, we still had the Virtcast's army though.

"Before we go, there's one more thing. Get some droids out there to paint our new logo over the Virtcast's one. We're entering this fight as the Sleeping Knights, and we want the enemy to know," I said.

"Long live the Sleeping Knights!" said everyone.

I smiled.

 _ **Sector 5: The Final Battle**_

Everyone began preparing as the ship entered Hyperspace.

Once more, like it seemed I had been doing so often recently, I went down to the _Night Fury_ and sat on my bed, meditating.

The sound of preparations, and the sound of the _Night Fury_ 's Virtcast logo being painted over, were drowned out as I calmed myself.

I reached out in the Force, and found my parents. They seemed to have nearly won against the Imperial Remnant, judging by their Force presences.

Both of them reach out to me, and I was able to use our family connection to communicate with them; something I had been struggling to do until now.

' _Mum, dad, we need your help. We're going to Tatooine for a final showdown with Lachie, but he's strong. We need your help to defeat him,'_

' _Stella, we'll be there. We're just finishing up. I sense there's something else though,'_ came mum's reply.

' _Yeah… I'll fill you in on that after this is over,'_ I replied.

' _Alright, we'll see you soon, Stel,'_ dad said. I could tell he was smirking, wherever they were in the galaxy. I laughed, and said goodbye.

I felt Felix entering the ship, and opened my door with the Force. He entered the room, smiling.

I smiled as I sat back on my bed. He sat next to me and held me tight.

"This is it," he said, calmly.

"Mhm. It's exciting, and scary," I said.

"Sure is. But the Sleeping Knights will be victorious. Besides, we can't lose our first battle under a new name," Felix smirked.

I laughed quietly, and snuggled my head against his chest. His strong arms felt like my personal safety zone, and his heart-beat soothed me. It nearly put me to sleep, but I stayed awake.

We weren't going to be sleeping tonight.

We had a battle to win.

Our lives in the Wake could wait.

"I'll be flying with you and Matt this time, my fighter is currently being repaired," Felix said.

"Alright. We shouldn't be in fighters for this fight anyway," I said.

"Five minutes until we arrive at Tatooine, everybody get ready," came Rika's voice over the _Furious Destroyer_ 's intercom.

Felix and I got up, and left the _Night Fury_ to see if everyone else was ready.

Sure enough, they were. And I smirked when I saw the _Night Fury_. The 'New Virtcast' logo may have still been there, but it was worn down and covered by a new logo.

 _We are the Sleeping Knights. The chains of the past are gone._

"Alright, the Australian Soldiers are prepped and their choppers and jets are standing by. The Virtcast Forces are also ready, gunships and fighters standing by," said Cierra.

"Let's give this mother fucker hell!" I exclaimed. There was a roar of cheering, and the ship exited Hyperspace. Felix and I both got back on the _Night Fury_ , with Matt right behind us.

Matt and I sat in the pilots' seats, while Felix took the computer station.

"Everyone ready?" I asked. Felix patted his lightsabre and blaster, and nodded. Matt clipped his lightsabres to his belt and also nodded. I checked my two lightsabres and my Rock Blaster, and nodded.

"Then let's go."

We all powered up and left the hangar.

"There's the _Dead Grave_ ," said Felix. "It's not attacking, he wants us down on the planet," I said. "Well then, let's play his little game," said Matt.

We flew down to the planet with the _Furious Destroyer_ and all our fighters following.

Once we entered the atmosphere, the helicopters and fighter jets took off from the _Destroyer_ and we left the dreadnaught behind. Up ahead was the enemy's army.

"Our forces can deal with the droids, we need to go for Ren himself," I said.

"Copy that, Stella. I'll try to find him," said Rika.

Our Australian jets went ahead with the HH-87s right behind them, and they started the fight against the droid fighters. The helicopters and our LAAT/i Gunships landed and let our ground forces enter the battle.

"Found him, towards the back," said Rika.

"Let's go," I said.

The _Night Fury_ led the Sleeping Knights' fighters and the _Phantom of the Night_ through the aerial combat, and we all landed behind the enemy lines, where Lachie was waiting for us.

"Welcome, Virtcast, I'm glad you could join me," he said in a taunting voice.

"Actually, that's Sleeping Knights to you, Lachie," I growled, my eye flame igniting and dancing angrily.

"I see, nevertheless, none of you shall walk away from this encounter," he said. "You underestimate us, Ren," said Cierra.

"Oh, do I? Ah, yes, you've called the Old Virtcast, haven't you? Not to matter, they shall fall, just like you," he said.

We all ignited our weapons and charged at Lachie.

I led the charge, and struck at him first. Felix hit right after me, followed by Cierra, Rika, Jane, Sonia, Tarev, Savara, Lara, Matt and Sally.

But he blocked everything, and laughed at our attempt.

He charged at me, and I saw his blade coming at me from the left. I moved to block him, but suddenly his sabre was coming at me from the right. I didn't have time to react, but the sabre was blocked by a gold blade, Felix.

Sally came flying at Lachie from behind, but his second sabre caught the green sabre staff and sent the 11-year-old Skywalker tumbling away. She was caught by Savara, while Cierra took this as a chance to attack.

Lachie blocked her first hit, and forced her back. When Cierra righted herself, she hesitated, her purple lightsabre way out of position to block.

Matt immediately took the hint and blocked Ren's sabre before it hit Cierra on his own purple blade. She shook herself out of the illusion, which had probably caused her to see Lachie as her daughter, Sally, and jumped out of danger. Felix joined Matt's attack and pushed Lachie's sabre away, allowing him to punch the Sith in the face with enough force that he was knocked back, stunned. Felix sprinted at him and sent a drop kick right at his stomach. It sent him flying, landing on his back. But he slid, flipped himself up, and landed on his feet.

I was already charging at him with Lara, and we both locked his sabres. I ignited my red lightsabre and went for him while he was occupied, but he spun away, causing my red blade to clash with Lara's silver.

Tarev and Savara were behind Ren and both swung at him, while Jane and Sonia charged at him from the front. He blocked Tarev and Savara's sabres, locking Tarev's blue and red on one blade, and Savara's dual red blades on the other. Jane's ice sword came at his head, but he jumped up, kicking Tarev in the face as Jane's blade went towards him. Savara blocked it, and flipped over Jane to join Sonia as she locked her darksabre with one of Lachie's yellow blades. He once again locked Savara's two blades expertly with one of his own, and used the Force to blast the girls away from him.

This also caused dust to fly with the blast, and Matt used it as cover to jump at Lachie, now using both his purple and red lightsabres. Lachie blocked both of them, but had to slide them both onto a single blade again as he saw Rika's yellow blade in the corner of his eye. He blocked her swing too, and Jane sent a blast of ice at him. At the same time, I grabbed my Rock Blaster and shot at Lachie. Felix used one of his ICWS and tried blasting Ren too.

Lachie ducked under the ice shot, spun away from my shot, and deflected Felix's, now having a lightsabre free after spinning away from Matt.

Sally sent a flying kick towards the back of Ren's head, hitting hit squarely, and forcing him forward. She tried to bring her sabre staff down on his neck, but he used the momentum and flipped Sally over his head, crashing her into the ground, knocking the air out of her lungs. I quickly swung upwards to stop his blade from cutting Sally in half, which caused one of his blades to go flying. I spun fluently and my second sabre connected with his. Rika tried to swing at him from behind, but he pushed me away and blocked her. He used the Force and got his second sabre back.

We were wearing down, he remained strong.

I heard an explosion, louder than most that had been occurring in the background, and saw a new swarm of Virtcast HH-87s, Arendelleian X-Wings, Qeian Q-90 _Qeios_ -class Starfighters, Arndelian PTB-625 Planetary Bombers, and New Republic Scimitar Assault Bombers entering the battle, with the _Night Fury Guardian_ , the _Sword of Arendelle_ , the _Heart of Qeios_ , the _Resurgent_ , and the _Cister_ all sitting around the _Furious Destroyer_.

"Backup has arrived," I smirked.

Some familiar fighters flew over, three Royal Arendelleian X-Wings, a Royal Q-675YA Starfighter, two Eta-2 _Actis_ -class Light Interceptors, and a Federation Fighter. The _Night Slicer_ followed, with what looked like a heavily modified Turtle Tanker.

Sure enough, the Turtle Tanker landed, and went into walker mode, basically filling the role of the assault walkers the Empire and the Republic had had.

We all looked back to Lachie, and he was smirking. "Finally, a challenge," he said.

 _ **Vestara Khai's POV:**_

We flew the _Night Slicer_ over the battle and saw the _Night Fury_ and the rest of our children's ships towards the back of the fight.

"Is that a new logo on the _Night Fury_?" I noticed. "Looks like it, the _Destroyer_ is the same. Sleeping Knights, emblem looks modified from the original Sleeping Knights in ALfheim Online, but similar," said Chris. "Guess that's what Stella was hiding, she changed their name," I said. "I don't blame her; our name has a bad reputation due to the rumours going around of us not caring about this realm. Personally, I can see why. It's not entirely true, but I suppose we can act like that at times," he said.

I sighed and nodded.

"Either way, it's time we show this Lachie Ren bastard what the true Virtcast can do," I said, smirking.

We landed next to the _Night Fury_ , with the rest of our crew close behind.

I followed Chris off the ship, and we made our way over to where the Sleeping Knights were standing around Ren, looking like they were fairly exhausted.

"Step aside," I smirked as we walked past Stella.

Elsa, Anna, Kairi, Rebecca, Sarah, Kiarna, Clarissa, Ahsoka, and Rivatha joined us in making a circle around Lachie Ren. Cierra also stepped forward from her Sleeping Knights companions to take her place with the Virtcast.

"I hear you've been causing our kids some trouble," said Rivatha.

"And what do you expect to do?" Lachie asked, amused.

"We expect to kill you, once and for all," stated Rebecca.

"Oh, I really doubt that," he smirked.

We all ignited our weapons, with Kairi summoning her keyblade, and Elsa and Anna grabbing ice swords.

I was the first the charge into the attack, using both my red blades to force Lachie back. Chris swung at him, and he blocked both his blades too. Rebecca forced him to push me back and block her, which opened his defence enough that Rivatha took advantage and swung at him. He blocked it after kicking Chris, but Elsa blasted him with ice, sending him crashing to the ground. A strip of his black hair turned white almost instantly.

"Even if you win, you will die," she said.

"GrrrrggghhhHAAAAAGGHHHH! NEVER!" he growled.

He charged at us with lightning speeds. Cierra tried to block him, but he forced her away. Clarissa sent a blast of light-side force at him, weakening him. I sent Force lightning at him, and he failed to block it. He stumbled and fell face-first into the sand, squirming from the electrical current.

"Now you die," said Sarah. Her and Chris both swung down on him, but were stopped by Elsa's ice.

"You idiots! That's Anna!" she said. Sure enough, we all looked back and it was Anna that I was electrocuting.

"How the fuck?!" I exclaimed.

We heard combat, and looked around to see Lachie fighting with the Sleeping Knights again.

"That must be his illusion powers they mentioned," groaned Elsa. "He's stronger than I imagined, I can see why our kids haven't defeated him yet," said Kiarna.

"Either way, we need to destroy him before he gets away again," Chris said. We all agreed.

We charged at him just as he pushed Matt and Lara into Stella and the twins.

I swung without mercy, forcing him to block fast. Chris did the same, and Kiarna stabbed at him. He jumped away, but Jane used an ice blast to push him into the _Night Fury_. He got up, but we were already on top of him. Stella shot at him with her blaster, and he dodged. I met his dodge with a lightsabre, and he just managed to block it. Ahsoka kicked him down and went for his neck, but he gave us the illusion of being Cierra.

Sonia took the hint and slashed at him, forcing him to jump away. Clarissa and Chris sent slash after slash at him, eventually tiring him out. I finally caught him off-guard, and stabbed right through his head.

To make sure he was dead, Chris cut his head off, and Elsa encased his heart in ice, crushing it.

"Well, that was difficult," panted Chris.

"Glad you could help," said Stella, also panting.

"You know, the battle's not over. There's still some droids," said Rika.

As she said that, we heard a loud explosion. We all looked to where it had come from, and saw the bridge of the _Furious Destroyer_ was nothing but smoke and debris.

Fortunately, thanks to Sebastian's back-up systems, the ship stayed operational, but we'd need to repair the bridge after this.

"Well, it's not too big a loss. I found the bridge to be a bit too dark and gloomy anyway. I was thinking perhaps something a bit more like the _Enterprise_ , it's bright and flashy," Stella said. We just laughed. "Sounds good, Stel, sounds good," I said, still trying to catch my breath as well.

"Alright, let's head back to the _Destroyer_ , and get everything finished up. Then we can head home," Cierra said. We all agreed, and got back in our ships.

"This is going to make them stronger. Next time, I doubt they'll need our help," I said to Chris. He nodded. "We were wrong to underestimate Lachie, but the mistake of overestimating our children was not a costly one. Though not one we will make again," he said. I nodded and smiled.

"Their adventures have just begun."

 **WOO! It's finished! I mean, I gotta go over the existing stories with a re-edit before uploading this, but yay!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the beginning of the Sleeping Knights! Originally, they weren't supposed to change name until Episode IX, but I figured, why not do it now. So, once again, I hope that was a satisfying opening to the new generation! And also, about how Elsa acted, Blooded Reaper and I have been reading through the old stories, and noticed the original Virtcast were pricks. I've capitalised on this, and ensured the new generation hopefully won't follow that same path, and should be a lot more likable! Have I succeeded so far?**

 **Anyway, I shall see you all next time!**

 **-Night Fury Warrior  
Casters Network 2017**

 **(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars, or anything else that, well, doesn't belong to me. I do however, own my OCs and the story itself.)**


	2. Episode VII Planning Sheet

(F) = Female

(M) = Male

Since the re-edit, the Minecast family name has been changed to Caster

Family Ties for New Characters:

Elsa Arendelle Lante  
Daniel Lante  
Jane Lante (F) (Has Elsa's Ice Powers, aire to throne of Arendelle, cousin to Tarev and Savara)[Born: 1 ABY; 2038 Earth Time. 4 years younger than Sonia]

Christopher Caster Khai  
Vestara Khai  
Stella Khai (F) (A Jedi Half-Sith version of Black Rock Shooter, cousin to Lara)[Born: 0 BBY; 2036 Earth Time. 2 years younger than Sonia]

Kairi Hearts Arendelle  
Anna Arendelle  
Tarev Arendelle (M) (A Jedi based on Tarev Taav'rell/Khai, twin of Savara, Prince of Arendelle)[Born: 0 ABY; 2037 Earth Time. 3 years younger than Sonia]  
Savara Arendelle (F) (A Jedi based on Vestara Khai, twin of Tarev, Princess of Arendelle)[Born: 0 ABY; 2037 Earth Time. 3 years younger than Sonia]

Rebecca Lionsuki Calnore  
James Calnore  
Felix Calnore (M) (A Jedi, cousin to Rika)[Born: 1 ABY; 2038 Earth Time. 4 years younger than Sonia]

Sarah Lionsuki Tarlo  
Ian Tarlo  
Rika Tarlo (F) (A Jedi, specialises in computers like Sarah, cousin to Felix)[Born: 0 ABY; 2037 Earth Time. 3 years younger than Sonia]

Clarissa Caster Pendoberg  
Jake Pendoberg  
Lara Pendoberg (F) (A Light Side Controller like Clarissa, cousin to Stella)[Born: 2 ABY; 2039 Earth Time. 5 years younger than Sonia]

Kiarna Martyl Tarn  
Charlie Tarn  
Matthew Tarn (M) (A Jedi Half-Sith [Because of Tey's blood]{Also based on MixedMag})[Born: 0 ABY; 2037 Earth Time. 3 years younger than Sonia]

Rivatha Furai Borne  
Max Borne  
Sonia Borne (F) (A Warrior, heir to throne of Qeios)[Born: 2 BBY; 2034 Earth Time. Eldest]

Cierra Frye Lane Skywalker  
Simone Lane  
Sally Lane Skywalker (F) (A Jedi of Skywalker blood)[Born: 6 ABY; 2043 Earth Time. 9 years younger than Sonia]

Unknown  
Unknown  
Jaden Korr (F) (A Jedi Warrior, speciallising in Force Heal) [Born: 1 ABY; 2038 Earth Time. 4 years younger than Sonia]

-2 BBY; 2034 Earth Time-

-Sonia Borne

2 years difference, 2 years from Sonia |

-0 BBY; 2036 Earth Time-

-Stella Khai

1 year difference, 3 years from Sonia |

-0 ABY; 2037 Eath Time-

-Tarev Arendelle

-Savara Arendelle

-Rika Tarlo

-Matthew Tarn

1 year difference, 4 years from Sonia |

-1 ABY; 2038 Earth Time-

-Jane Lante

-Felix Calnore

-Jaden Korr

1 year difference, 5 years from Sonia |

-2 ABY; 2039 Earth Time-

-Lara Pendoberg

4 year difference, 9 years from Sonia |

-6 ABY; 2043 Earth Time-

-Sally Lane Skywalker

New Virtcast Weapons:

Cierra Skywalker - Lightsabre (Purple Blade)

Sonia Borne - Darksabre (Black Blade), back-up DC-15S

Stella Khai - Dual Lightsabres (One Blue One Red) (Blue one looks like a Katana, with a similar style to the Dark Sabre. Red one is the same), custom-built "Rock Blaster" based on Black Rock Shooter's Rock Cannon, but smaller and more convenient.

Tarev Arendelle - Dual Lightsabres (One Blue One Red)-\  
Savara Arendelle - Dual Lightsabres (Both Red)-|All have similar hilts to Elsa and Jane's ice swords.

Rika Tarlo - Lightsabre (Yellow Blade)

Matthew Tarn - Dual Lightsabres (One Purple One Red)

Jane Lante - Ice Sword (Heat Resistant Ice Magic)

Felix Calnore - Lightsabre (Gold Blade) (Looks like the Master Sword became a lightsabre), dual DC-17m ICWS

Lara Pendoberg - Lightsabre (Silver Blade)

Sally Skywalker - Lightsabre Staff (Green Blades)

Other Caracters Weapons:

Jaden Korr - Dual Lightsabres (One Gold One Purple), back-up DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol

Lachie Ren - Dual Lightsabres (Both Yellow)

Episode VII:

New Virtcast Apparel, Apperances, and Fighters/Ships:

Cierra Skywalker:

Appearance: An older Cierra Frye from VenturianTale, and a little battle worn. Height 5"4.

Clothes: Dark blue denim jeans, dark purple tee-shirt, short black leather jacket, various peices of silver knight armour (Like Raelin from Sakura Fantasy in a way).

Fighter: Modified Clone Z-95 Headhunter Starfighter, black base colour with dark purple secondary colour, and ImmortalKyodai's batman logo on the body under the engines.

Sonia Borne:

Appearance: Short spikey black hair with red streak (Like Rivatha), very slightly muscular, but very attractive, about 5"6, silver eye colour.

Clothes: Royal warrior-like outfit similar to that of Rivatha's, and same colour scheme, with slightly more armour.

Fighter: Royal Q-675YA Starfighter, done with a Royal Qeios paint scheme.

Stella Khai:

Appearance: Like Black Rock Shooter with black twin-tail hair, right side shorter than the left, skinny, pale skinned, deep blue eye colour, 5"1, has BRS's blue flame from her left eye when angry or fighting, and her eyes glow when happy or angry.

Clothes: Black string bikini top under a black jacket which has a hood and goes down to just above her ankles, jacket has white stripe running down both sleeves and a white star on the front left, with another white star on the back, has tight-fitting very short shorts, gloves, and black knee-high boots.

Ship: Pilot of the Night Fury, a heavily modified Herald-class Shuttle (Still in training in Episode VII).

Tarev Arendelle:

Appearance: Sort of like a male Vestara Khai. Short dark brown hair, light brown eye colour, 5"8, lightly muscular, badass and attractive.

Clothes: A male version of Vestara Khai First Blood (I don't know how to explain it).

Ship: Pilot of the Phantom Of The Night, a heavily modified X-70B Phantom-class Prototype Covert Operations Craft.

Savara Arendelle:

Appearance: Almost like Vestara Khai (She's Tarev's twin). Long flowing dark brown hair, light brown eye colour, 5"8, slim but strong, badass and attractive.

Clothes: Vestara Khai First Blood (Still don't know how to explain it).

Ship: Co-pilot of the Phantom Of The Night, a heavily modified X-70B Phantom-class Prototype Covert Operations Craft.

Rika Tarlo:

Appearance: A combination of Sarah, and Lisbeth's real world self (Shinozaki Rika) from SAO. Short brown hair, brown eye colour, 5"5, average yet strong body, attractive.

Clothes: Based loosely on Lisbeth's combat armour in SAO/ALO. (Ugh I suck at explaining... Similar to her combat armour, but not exact.)

Fighter: Modified T-70 X-Wing with silver base colour and gold secondary colour in custom paint scheme, with New Virtcast logo on the side of the body.

Matthew Tarn:

Appearance: MixedMag. Short slightly messy brown hair, grey eye colour, 5"6, skinny but some muscles from work, kinda cool.

Clothes: White tee-shirt, black denim pants, black sneakers, black leather jacket.

Ship: Co-pilot on the Night Fury, a heavily modified Herald-class Shuttle.

Jane Lante:

Appearance: Long white hair in pony-tail done up with ice bow, bright blue eye colour, 5"9, slim but strong, very cute. (She looks like a mix between Elsa of Frozen and Raelin of Sakura Fantasy, of course with smaller breasts than Raelin. Also 5"9 since Raelin seems to be the tallest in the game)

Clothes: Ice blue tee-shirt (same design as Raelin's from Sakura Fantasy except with small sleeves, and made out of her ice magic), ice blue short skirt (made out of her ice magic), ice shoulder guards, ice shin guards, knee-high ice boots, ice body armour (like Raelin's), ice wrist guards, ice arm 'warmers' with a fingerless glove on right hand, ice cloak going down to her thighs.

Fighter: Heavily modified Pinook Starfighter, with Royal Arendelle Fleet paint scheme.

Felix Calnore:

Appearance: Longish spikey dyed black hair (Natural dirty-blonde), brown eye colour, 6"4, rather muscular and works out, very hot and a bit of a girl-magnet, but he tends to shrug it off, and badass.

Clothes: Black tee-shirt, black combat pants, black combat boots, sometimes a black leather jacket, tactical belt, tactical harness which holds his lightsabre, two DC-17m ICWS, and some spare energy cells for the ICWSs. (He's a bit more of a stealth/heavy combat guy)

Fighter: Custom-built fighter made specifically for Felix, which is actually a much smaller more Starfighter-sized Gauntlet Fighter (VirtuGauntlet-class) (15 metres long instead of 52 metres long), sleek black paint with faint New Virtcast logo on either side of the cockpit.

Lara Pendoberg:

Appearance: Kinda long dyed blue hair (Natural black, the blue is like Ethel from Fairy Fencer F) done in a pony-tail, brown eye colour, 4"9 (4"12 in 22 ABY for Episode VIII), slim but strong, rather cute.

Clothes: Black and dark blue very short dress (Like Ethel from Fairy Fencer F, except without all the bands on her arms and with more form-fitting sleeves, and with no hood), black leather belt (Again, like Ethel's), black combat boots, and long black and blue socks that go half way up her thighs. (Yes, her outfit is basically Ethel's just with the previously mentioned changes)

Fighter: Modified A/SF-01 B-Wing Starfighter, with the same black and dark blue colours as her outfit, done in a unique design, with New Virtcast logo done on either side of the top wing.

Sally Skywalker:

Appearance: Short messy dark brown hair, brown eye colour, 5"3 (When aged 16 in 22 ABY for Episode VIII, 4"4 in 17 ABY for Episode VII), average and strong, very attractive.

Clothes: Rather tight blue tee-shirt, tight black pants, black light-combat shoes, silver light armour.

Fighter: Modified Q-90 Qeios-class Starfighter, with black base colour and blue secondary colour, and ImmortalKyodai's batman logo on either side behind the cockpit. (Though is in training and probably not going to be in combat in VII)

Other Characters:

Jaden Korr:

Appearance: Relatively short dirty-blonde hair, brown eye colour, 5"6, average yet very strong, rather attractive. (My Jaden Korr model in Jedi Academy)

Clothes: Tight white long-sleeve shirt with black top section, black and blue vest that doesn't reach waist, black fingerless gloves, tight blue and black pants, black knee-high boots.

Fighter: Modified Z-95 Headhunter, completely silver. (The Far Wanderer)

Lachie Ren:

Appearance: Black hair just longer than shoulder length, dark red eye colour, 5"11, not much visual muscle but strong enough to break heavy security glass with a punch (Can rival Felix in raw strength), rather attractive.

Clothes: Form-fitting black and red robes, black shirt, black light combat pants with red stripes, black and red light combat boots, arm things like Lie Ren from RWBY except black and red, a red Mandalorian arm armour piece on right shoulder.

Fighter: Aside from the Dread Grave, his Harrower-class Dreadnaught, he has a black and red Advanced TIE Fighter (Same model as the Inquisitor's in Star Wars Rebels)

New Virtcast Personalities:

Sonia Borne - Sleep: Royal, kind, aggressive towards those that oppose her, boisterous

Wake: Kind, passive, boisterous

Stella Khai - Sleep: Emotionless, cold, calm, quiet, focused, leader

Wake: Quirky, hyperactive, mischievous, humorous, caring, fun-loving

Tarev A. - Sleep: Eager, aggressive towards enemies, joking, mischievous

Wake: Joking, mischievous, fun-loving

Savara A. - Sleep: Eager, joking, mischievous

Wake: Eager, joking, mischievous, fun-loving

Rika Tarlo - Sleep: Tech savvy, focused, loyal, thoughtful

Wake: Loyal, fun-loving

Matthew Tarn - Sleep: Eager, humorous, boisterous

Wake: Humorous, boisterous

Jane Lante - Sleep: Royal, caring, sly

Wake: Caring, sly, quick to get into a fight

Felix Calnore - Sleep: Rugged, cunning, gentle, focused

Wake: Gentle, loving, focused, fun-loving

Lara Pendoberg -Sleep: Sly, teasing, boisterous

Wake: Sly, teasing, boisterous

Sally Lane - Sleep: ?

Wake: ?

Sister Holidays Episode VII is in 17 ABY; 2054 Earth Time  
Ages:

New Virtcast:

Cierra Skywalker - 37

Sonia Borne - 20

Stella Khai - 18 (Leader of the New Virtcast)

Tarev Arendelle - 17

Savara Arendelle - 17

Rika Tarlo - 17

Matthew Tarn - 17

Jane Lante - 16

Felix Calnore - 16

Lara Pendoberg - 15

Sally Lane Skywalker - 11

New Character(s):

Jaden Korr - 16

Lachie Ren - 28 (Main Enemy)

Virtcast:

Elsa Lante - 60 (Leader of the Old Virtcast)

Anna Arendelle - 57

Christopher Khai - 57

Kairi Arendelle - 57

Vestara Khai - 56

Rebecca Calnore - 56

Sarah Tarlo - 57

Clarissa Pendoberg - 55

Kiarna Tarn - 55

Ahsoka Tano - 54

Other Character(s):

Saria Halmore - 58

Rivatha Borne - 66

New Virtcast Ships:

Night Fury with modernized upgrades - Heavily Modified Herald-class Shuttle/Sith Shuttle (Main Shuttle of the Virtcast)

Night Fury Guardian - Modified Virtula-class Attack Frigate (Back-up cruiser for the Virtcast)

Night Slicer - Heavily Modified T-6 Shuttle (Back-up shuttle for the Virtcast)

Furious Destroyer - Modified Subjugator-class Heavy Cruiser (Main Attack Cruiser for the Virtcast)

Phantom of the Night - Heavily Modified X-70B Phantom-class Prototype Covert Operations Craft (Virtcast Spec-Ops Shuttle, for majour Stealth missions)

Hometowns:

Stella Khai - Glasshouse Mountains

Felix Calnore - Beerwah

Lara Pendoberg - Ipswich

Matthew Tarn - Springfield

Sonia Borne - Caboolture

Jane Lante - Caboolture

Tarev & Savara Arendelle - Glasshouse Mountains

Rika Tarlo - Caloundra

Sally Lane - Kallangur

Family Ties:

Stella & Lara - Cousins

Tarev & Savara - Twins

Jane & the Twins - Cousins

Rika & Felix - Cousins

Starting Relationships:

Stella x Felix

Matthew x Lara

Future Relationships:

Jane x Sonia

After Episode V, the canon reality and the Legends reality have merged to create the SK Reality.

During Episode VII, Kahlem will make another appearance as tech crew for an Arendelle/Qeios concert (In Ardia) which is hosted to reduce stress around the kingdoms. (Aged 32) One singer is Gumi, wearing the outfit from MMD of WILDFIRE! (She sings WILDFIRE! as one of her acts). Another act is "NOT THE FUTURE" (Bad Lip Reading) sung by an Arndel boy-band. Hello from the Dark Side is also sung by Tarev Arendelle. Elsa sings Wings (RWBY). Catch Fire (Jenix) is done by a Qeian Girl-Rock group (Named Daughters of Darkness, they are actually Faunuses from -). Daughters of Darkness is played by the Qeian girl-rock group. They also do From Shadows (RWBY). Jane and Sonia sing Pretty Little Psycho & Naughty Naughty. Stella sings I'm gonna show you crazy (Surprising everyone with her singing voice)

The Concert will end with an attack by Lachie Ren, whose droids are using a new weapon which can literally turn people into a puddle of blood. He kills special guest Hans Westerguard, Prince of the Southern Isles.

The AU Military will save the day at the Concert, with the soldier from the Simulation prior to the Concert leading the jets.

The New Virtcast get fed up with the Old Virtcast, and rename themselves after the Concert battle. (The Sleeping Knights, they use a modified variant of the logo used by the Sleeping Knights in SAO)

In Episode VII the Furious Destroyer's bridge will be destroyed (Final Battle), but they come back in Episode VIII with a bridge based on the Enterprise.

The Sleeping Knights can't beat Lachie Ren, and the Virtcast are eventually called in and they are the ones that beat him. (Rebecca and Sarah bring a Turtle Tanker modified by Qeios Shipyards for combat as a trial run, these combat Turtle Tankers are later used in the Earth Alliance's militaries for space and ground assault.)

Episode VII's main enemy is Lachie Ren, a man who was betrayed by the Jedi, then joined the Sith and was betrayed again, so now he hates everyone and don't give no shits. (Based on Lachie - from school and Lie Ren from RWBY. Has no relation to Kylo Ren) (Jaina and Jacen Solo are 8, and Anakin is 7)

(Done) Episode VII: Lachie Ren has a psychological Force ability which allows him to psychologically traumatise people with nightmares of his own control. He will use this to give Sonia a nightmare in which Jane turns demonic and attacks her. Jane cuts off her arm and eventually kills her (Demonic picture where Demon Ruby has cut Weiss' arm off and Weiss is basically out of the fight). Jane doesn't kill her normally though, she cuts out her heart with her still alive and eats it in front of her, causing great pain and killing her that way (Demonic )

Gaalia will be introduced in Episode VII (E-15) with the concept ideas for an air force base and Air Force One, making it an equivalent to slightly futuristic modern day Earth.

New San Francisco and Starfleet's base will be found on the planet Gaalia, after being built by the few Starfleet crews transported into this reality from their own reality in Universe Gaalia [WIP NAME].

During the time on Gaalia, the New Virtcast must protect Air Force One from attack, and will encounter the V-99 Command-class Capital Cruiser.


End file.
